Dimension Araka
by Hayati JeWon
Summary: (New Summary) Naruto di ramalkan menjadi pahlawan dimensi 'asing'. Pertualangan seorang shinohi konoha itupun dimulai demi mengemban harapan warga dimensi ity. Bagaimana kisahnya? apakah ramalan itu benar atau hanya bualan belaka/? Min to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**halo minna san. Saya authour baru disini jadi jika ada kesalahan - kesalahan tolong maaf kan saya ..**

**Setelah membaca cerita ini , please REVIEW !**

**TITLE : Mimpi Buruk**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Penulis : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING: NaruHina, OC**

**GENRE: Fantasy, Romance **

**RATED: T**

**PERINGATAN: OOC, typo, EYD, DLL**

**SUMMARY**** : ****Naruto dibayangi akan mimpi - mimpi aneh tentang masa lalu , masa sebelum jaman shinobi ada . akankah mimpi itu benar - benar nyata ?**

**fanfic ini juga mengandung unsur - unsur kartun avatar the legend of Aang . **

**INFO:**

**\- "** Hinata **"dialog biasa**

**-** 'Hancock' **: Batin**

**\- '**_Hinata__**' **_**: moster selain kyuubi**

**\- " **_**Hinata ": Kyuubi**_

Dahulu, sebelum jaman shinobi dimulai. dunia ini di kuasai oleh seorang moster jahat yang haus darah. Hampir manusia di dunia di lalap habis olehnya * authornya ngawur *

# 300 tahun sebelum jaman shinobi dimulai

"Kyaaa ... tolong,, jangan bunuh saya .."

Seorang perempuan berteriak histeris, terlihat sesosok moster mengerikan berjalan ke arahnya.

"M-mereka banyak sekali.."

"Jangan membawa kami .."

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan perempuan tersebut , teriakan histeris terdengar bersahutan . Rumah - rumah rata dengan tanah , kobaran - kobaran api dimana - mana . Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?

_'Grrrrr' _teriakan seorang moster memekik telinga .

Ah , tidak . bukan seorang moster tapi beratus - ratus moster .

Mereka menghancurkan apa saja di hadapannya .

**BUAGH...**

"I-ttai." seorang pemuda berambut kuning mengelus pelan kepalanya yang sakit gara - gara jatuh dari kasur.

"Haah ~ Mimpi itu lagi ." pemuda itu berjalan malas ke kamar mandi .

Beberapa menit kemudian .

"Yosh... Kita berangkat ." pemuda berambut kuning tersebut mengambil ikat kepalanya dan berlari keluar .

**Ooooooo**

"Yooo Naruto" seorang pemuda dari klan Inuzuka menyapa pemuda berambut kuning aka Naruto uzumaki yang sedang berjalan pagi menikmati udara pagi desa Konoha

"Kiba ? ada apa ?"

"Kau disebut Hokage-sama, iyakan akamaru" Kiba menoleh ke arah anjing nya tersebut.

"Gukk Gukk" Jawab signature

"e-eeh ? Tsunade Baa-san memanggilku ? Pagi sekali ?"

"entahlah . Aku pergi dulu ya . Ayo akamaru" Kiba berjalan pergi

"Gukk Gukk" anjing putih tersebut mengikuti majikan sekaligus teman patner nya tersebut .

**BRAKKK..**

sebuah pintu tak berdosa di dobrak dengan keras oleh Naruto .

"Heii bocah , Mau berapa kali kau mendobrak pintu ku, hah ? "

"eh ? heheh.." Naruto menggaruk - garuk kepalanya .

"Sudahlah , ada yang lebih penting dari itu ." sejenak sang hokage menatap nanar pintu yang tergeletak lemah tak berdaya -_-

"Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari yondaime hokage dan uzumaki Kushina, berumur 16 tahun, ciri tubuh mewarisi ayahnya dan sifatnya mewarisi ibunya. Dipanggil oleh Gondaime Hokage pada hari ..."

"ehem . Tsunade-sama . langsung ke inti nya saja ." sebuah suara menghentikan pidato panjang lebar sang gondaime hokage tersebut

"haah ~ baiklah shizune ."

"Ehem Naruto" tsunade memandang pemuda duren yang sedang ber sweetdrop ria di hadapannya.

"e-eh ? ada apa tsunade Baa-chan . bisa kau ulangi pidato mu . sepertinya otakku belum merespon"

'Memang otakmu pernah merespon ?' batin tsunade sweetdrop

"Uzumaki Naruto ku tugaskan kau pergi ke suna untuk mengambil gulungan perjanjian antara konoha-suna." ucap tsunade tegas

"Haiik . tapi , Tsunade Baa-chan , apa aku sendirian menjalankan misi ini ."

'Tentu saja tidak bodoh , aku tidak mau membahayakan gulungan resmi itu jatuh ke tangan mu ' batin tsunade

"em.. Tsunade Baa-chan . Kau mendengar ku ?"panggil Naruto

"Tidak . Kau akan bersama ..."

"Gomen'nasai , saya terlambat hokage - sama ." seorang perempuan berambut indigo masuk .

"Ah, tak APA Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum manis, sejenak dia mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang ke arah pintu yang tergolek lemah tersebut.

'Hancur lagi ya' batin hinata sweetdrop .

"tak usah di pikirkan hinata , itu kan sudah biasa" ucap Tsunade yang mengetahui pikiran hinata

Sepertinya mereka melupakan seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang memandang mereka cemberut .

"Hei hinata. Apa kau yang akan menjadi patner ku?" tanya Naruto

"E-eh ? Naruto-kun ? sejak kapan kau di sini ?" pekik hinata

Bertambahlah cemberut Naruto .

**Ooooooo**

Hinata menunggu dengan sabar 'Patnernya' tersebut di pintu gerbang Konoha .

"Heii Hinata!" seorang pemuda berambut kuning duren berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hosh...Hosh... kau sudah menunggu lama Hinata ?"

"E-eh ? tidak,,tidak naruto-kun"Hinata memainkan jarinya seperti biasa

"Yosh**.. **Kita berangkat ."

**TBC **

Jelekkah ? huwaaa *pundung di pojokan

hiks .. hiks .. silakan baca ya minna - san ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai , hai . ^JeWon^ balik lagi nih , kita lonjut ya Fanfic nya . **

**Oke happy reading minna-san**

**TITLE : Mimpi Buruk**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NaruHina , OC**

**GENRE : Fantasy , Romance **

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY**** : ****Naruto dibayangi akan mimpi - mimpi aneh tentang masa lalu , masa sebelum jaman shinobi ada . akankah mimpi itu benar - benar nyata ?**

**fanfic ini juga mengandung unsur - unsur kartun avatar the legend of Aang . **

**INFO :**

**\- "**Hinata**" : ngomong biasa**

**\- **'Hinata' **: Batin **

**\- '**_Hinata__**' **_**: moster selain kyuubi**

**\- "**_**Hinata" : Kyuubi **_

**CHAPTER 2 **

Naruto dan hinata melompati perpohonan agar lebih cepat sampai di suna .

Tiba - tiba Naruto merasa ada seseorang mengintainya .

"Hinata , ano..."

"aku tau Naruto-kun" jawab hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan .

Sebuah kunai melayang ke arah mereka , dengan sigap naruto menangkis kunai tersebut .

5 detik kemudian puluhan kunai kembali melayang ke arah mereka .

Naruto dan hinata dengan mudah menangkis kunai itu

"wah.. Ninja konoha memang hebat ya .."

"dasar baka , semua ninja pasti bisa menangkis puluhan kunai dengan mudah" jawab naruto lantang

"ya,, tapi kalau sendiri agak susah sih..."lanjut naruto pelan .

Hinata sweetdrop mendengar suara kecil naruto

"sudahlah , aku disini tidak ingin bertarung dengan kalian" ucap sosok misterius

'Tapi kunai tadi..' batin NaruHina sweetdrop

"aku hanya ingin kalian menyerahkan sesuatu...?"

Naruto dan hinata terdiam .

"Gulungan,, serahkan gulungan itu ."

"ano.. kami belum mengambilnya"jawab naruto polos .

'Baka'batin hinata .

"ini akan memakan waktu yang lama . sebaiknya aku pergi . jaa ne " orang misterius tersebut menghilang dengan jutsu nya .

"E-eh ? seperti itu saja ,, tidak seru.." teriak naruto .

"S-sudahlah Naruto-kun , A-ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan"

"haah ~ baiklah"

**SKIP TIME **

"Kalian akan segera pulang ?" seorang pemuda berambut merah marun menatap kedua 'tamunya' .

"haiik , kazekage-sama ." jawab hinata .

"baiklah jika itu kemauan kalian . berhati - hatilah , jika ada musuh menyerang ." saran gaara

"tentu saja , kau meremehkan ku ya ? gaara ?" Naruto mengancungkan jempolnya

'Tidak ada sopan - sopanya ni orang' batin kankurou

"Kalau begitu kami undur diri dulu , Kazekage-sama" Hinata membungkuk 90 derajat .

"hm..baiklah ."

**OooOooO**

Hinata dan Naruto telah memasuki wilayah negara api .

"Berhati - hatilah Hinata , orang aneh itu bisa saja muncul ."

"Haiik , Naruto-kun"

**Cresh... creshh**

semak - semak di samping Naruto bergerak . Sontak Naruto dan Hinata meraba kantong Kunai mereka . Naruto menengok ke arah hinata yang dibalas anggukan oleh hinata .

Dengan cepat Naruto dan hinata bersembunyi di balik semak - semak yang lain .

"Hei , ayolah.. jangan bersembunyi . Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan misiku dengan cepat ... " seseorang berdiri tegak di balik semak tersebut . dia mengenakan pakaian (bayangkan pakaian sasuke tapi bedanya adalah tali yang mengikat pinggang nya hanya tali biasa bukan seperti sasuke) bewarna hitam . rambutnya yg hitam dan sepasang mata bewarna hitam pula .

"Hinata , ayo kita keluar ." bisik naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh si empunya .

"siapa kau ? wahai manusia hitam " tanya Naruto

"apa'an tuh manusia hitam . kulitku putih tau ." jawab sosok tersebut .

"Siapa kau ?"tanya hinata .

"wah ada perempuan cantik rupanya , siapa namamu Hime ?" sosok tersebut berjalan ke arah Hinata

"Jangan dekati dia "tiba - tiba naruto telah berada di depan hinata

"hahaha... ada yang marah rupanya ."

"jangan banyak omong . rasakan ini . _**RASENGAN**_ ." Naruto menerjang sosok tersebut dengan salah satu jurus andalannya .

"Naruto-kun jangan gegabah ." ucap hinata khawatir .

Tapi sosok tersebut terlihat masih berdiam diri tanpa menghindar .

**BLAM .**

Hinata menutup matanya menghindari angin kencang akibat ledakan tersebut . perlahan angin tersebut hilang menyisakan asap yang tebal .

'N-naruto kun .'batin hinata khawatir .

Naruto mengibaskan debu di pakainya nya . Matanya memincing melihat kumpulan asap menipis .

"T-tidak mungkin" Naruto terkejut melihat lawanya berdiri tegap seperti tadi tanpa luka sedikit pun .

"Membosankan ." sosok tersebut menghilang dan muncul di belakang Hinata .

Hinata dan Naruto terkejut akan kecepatan sosok tersebut .

"Aku ingin bicara berdua dulu dengan pacarmu ya Hime ." sosok tersebut memukul tengkuk hinata dan hinata pun pinsan .

"Hei apa yang ..."

"Diamlah dan jangan khawatir , aku hanya membuat nya pinsan ." sosok tersebut mengangkat hinata dan menyandarkanya ke pohon .

Sejenak Naruto bingung, sosok ini musuh atau apa sih ?

"Kau mau mencuri gulungan kami kan ?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak kok , aku cuma bohong . perkenalkan namaku **Tsubaki Hibino** . aku bukan berasal dari dimensi ini . aku berasal dari dimensi **ARAKA **."

"A-araka ?"tanya Naruto bingung .

"iya , **ARAKA .** haah ~ sudahlah . sebaiknya kita cari tempat dulu . " Tsubaki ingin mengangkat tubuh Hinata kembali tetapi..

"Jangan sentuh Hinata . biar aku saja yang membawanya ." Naruto berlari ke arah Tsubaki .

"Haah ~ Gomen ,, gomen ." Tsubaki sedikit menjauh .

Naruto menggendong Hinata .

"ayo pergi ." Tsubaki melompat ke atas pohon

"Haiik ..." jawab naruto .

**SKIP TIME**

"waah ,, gua yang besar ." ucap Naruto takjub .

"Letakkan dia di sana " Tsubaki menunjuk ke arah Futon yang telah tersedia .

setelah memastikan Hinata berbaring dengan nyaman , Naruto menghampiri Tsubaki yang duduk di depan gua .

"sekarang jelaskan ."

"**ARAKA **adalah dimensi yang ada sebelum dimensi shinobi dimulai sekitar 300 tahun yang lalu . Kau pasti sering bermimpi aneh tentang puluhan moster menghancurkan sebuah desa kan ?"

Naruto mengangguk .

"itu adalah keadaan dimensi **ARAKA **."

"apa ? bisa kau jelaskan maksudnya ? otakku aku mengerti ."

"Dulu **ARAKA** adalah dunia yang damai . sama sepertikalian yang di anugerahi pengendalian cakra , manusia di dunia kami dapat mengendalikan 5 elemen , Api , air , listrik , tanah , dan udara ."

"wah... sugoi.. terus .. terus .." Tanya Naruto kepo

"Tapi itu semua berubah karena kedatangan Bogos dan anak buahnya ?"

"hah ? apa'an tuh Bogos ?"

"Bogos adalah seorang moster penguasa kegelapan . mereka datang ke dimensi kami dan berniat menguasainya . Mungkin karena kami memiliki Kekuatan untuk mengendalikan alam sekitar sebab itulah mereka mengincar dimensi kami ."

"orang tua ku mati karena melindungi ku dari anak buah bogos ." Tsubaki mengepalkan tangan kesal .

Naruto terdiam .

"Tapi seorang biksu tua mengatakan kalau akan ada penyelamat dari dimensi shinobi yang akan menghancurkan bogos . Tapi tak ada yang percaya akan itu ." Tsubaki menunduk sedih .

"Dan kau percaya ?" tanya Naruto .

"Ya , aku percaya sebab itulah aku datang kesini untuk mencari penyelamat itu ."

"apakah kau menemukannya ? tanya naruto

"ya , aku menemukannya ."

"siapa ? siapa dia ? dapatkah aku bertemu denganya ."

"ya , kau bisa bertemu dengan karena penyelamat itu adalah ..."

Angin berhembus kencang ..

**...Kau" **

**TBC .**

**OKE , info bentar ya ..**

**Dimensi ARAKA adalah hasil ciptaan otak ngawur saya begitu juga dengan bogos ataupun tsubaki hibino (tsubaki itu nama artis jepang-_-) Jdi jangan bingung ya .. **

Maaf jika kependekan , soalnya bingun dengan alurnya _-

Gomen minna -san *bungkuk 90 derajat .

Please review ya ! sankyu^^


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE : Mimpi Buruk**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NaruHina , OC**

**GENRE : Fantasy , Romance **

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY**** : ****Naruto dibayangi akan mimpi - mimpi aneh tentang masa lalu , masa sebelum jaman shinobi ada . akankah mimpi itu benar - benar nyata ?**

**fanfic ini juga mengandung unsur - unsur kartun avatar the legend of Aang . **

**INFO :**

**\- "**Hinata**" : ngomong biasa**

**\- **'Hinata' **: Batin **

**\- '**_Hinata__**' **_**: moster selain kyuubi**

**\- "**_**Hinata" : Kyuubi **_

"E-eeeee ? apa..apa maksudmu .. aku.. aku penyelamat ? hahahah..." ucap naruto sambil tertawa garing .

"tapi disini aku juga penyelamat sih" ucap naruto pelan .

Tsubaki sweetdrop mendengar ucapan pelan Naruto

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa aku di cap penyelamat dunia mu ?"

"haah ~ baiklah ."

**Sreak..sreak..**

Hinata menggeliat pelan . Kedua bola mata indah itu perlahan membuka .

"D-dimana aku ?" Hinata meneliti sekelilingnya .

"Naruto-kun " Hinata langsung terlonjak kaget mengingat naruto .

Hinata berjalan keluar dari ruangan tempat dia tidur .

Gua yang yang besar dan hanya diterangi dengan lampu di sisi kanan kiri gua membuat hinata sedikit waspada .

_**Byakugan **_

Hinata terpaksa menggunakan matanya untuk mencari naruto .

"Naruto-kun dengan siapa ?" dalam pelinghatanya naruto duduk santai bersama dengan seseorang ...

"I-itu orang itu... Dia " Hinata mengingat dengan jelas orang yang membuat nya pinsan . Hinata berlari keluar gua dan menonaktifkan byakugan .

"Seperti yang ku bilang , setelah biksu itu mengumumkan ramalan nya banyak orang tak percaya padanya Tapi aku dan orang tua ku percaya , setiap malam kami mengunjungi tempat biksu itu untuk mengumpulkan informasi . ayahku adalah pengendali api dan petir , ibuku adalah pengendali tanah , aku adalah pengendali air dan udara ."

"wah , kau dapat mengendalikan 2 elemen sekaligus .. keren .. keren .."

Tsubaki tersenyum simpul .

"ah, spertinya pacarmu sudah sadar ."

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya ,, terlihat Hinata berdiri mematung , dia terlihat melamun

"Hinata . kau baik - baik saja kan ?" ucap naruto .

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksud perkataan mu tadi tuan." Hinata tak menghiraukan naruto dan memandang tsubaki .

"ah , kau mendengar nya ya , hime ?" Tsubaki tersenyum simpul .

**SKIP TIME**

"Begitulah ceritanya Hime ." ucap Tsubaki .

Hinata melamun memikirkan cerita Tsubaki tadi .

"Hei tsubaki , kau tidak boleh memanggil hinata dengan hime ."

"memangnya kenapa naruto ? Hinata saja tak mempermasalahkannya ? iyakan Hime."

Orang yang di tanya sedang melamun .

'Dimensi **ARAKA , Bogos , **dan** moster .' **batin hinata .

"eh ? kenapa ?" tanya Naruto

"Kita harus mengembalikan gulungan itu dan kau Tsubaki-san ? bisa ikut kami kembali ke desa ?" Hinata memandang Tsubaki .

"Untuk apa dia ikut bersama kita Hinata ? Tidak - tidak , dia tidak boleh ikut ."ucap Naruto

Hinata mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto , rasa malu nya hilang sirna .

"E-eh ? B-baiklah Hinata " di tatap seperti itu , Naruto menunduk takut .

"Baiklah , aku ikut" ucap Tsubaki .

**SKIP TIME **

"Jadi maksudmu , kau ingin membawa Naruto ke dimensi mu ." Tsunade menatap pemuda di depannya

"Haikk . Hokage-sama"

"Tapi dia belum kuat untuk melawan Moster - moster itu ."

"saya tau itu hokage-sama . anda tenang saja , saya mempunyai ide yang bagus ." Tsubaki tersenyum misterius .

"Baiklah , apa boleh buat . Soal izin kau boleh bertanya langsung ke Naruto"

"Domo arigatogozaimasu Hokage -sama " Tsubaki membungkuk .

**OooOooO**

"Walaupun terlihat mustahil tapi itu dapat di percaya " Kiba mengaruk - garuk kepalanya .

Rookie 12 dan Tsubaki terlihat duduk santai di taman konoha .

"Ano Tsubaki-kun . kalau boleh tau, apa moster itu mengerikan." Ino bertanya dengan malu - malu

"Hei pig , tentu saja itu moster itu mengerikan . sama dengan kau ." ledek sakura

"Tapi apa kau yakin Ramalan itu hanya di tunjukkan ke Naruto ." Shikamaru terlihat meragukan ramalan .

"eto.. em.. aku.. em.. entahlah ." Tsubaki mengalihkan pandangannya .

"Bisa kau jelaskan itu Tsubaki" sasuke menatap tajam .

"Haah ~ baiklah"

*Flashback*

"Apa anda yakin bahwa penyelamat itu hanya 1 orang ."

"sebenarnya tidak , tapi dalam penglihatan saya . Orang yang membunuh **Bogos** hanya 1 orang ."

"hm.. bisa anda perjelas bagaimana ciri - ciri oarang itu ."

"Dia seorang ninja , Kekuatan yang sering di keluarkannya adalah sesuatu seperti bayangan menyerupainya dan benda bulat bewarna biru ditanganya , dia juga di selimuti dengan cahaya merah ."

"em.. arigatou"

*Flashback end*

"itu jelas ciri - ciri naruto . sesuatu menyerupai bayangan itu pasti kagebunshin , benda bulat bewarna biru itu pasti rasengan dan cahaya merah pasti bijuu mode ." pikir shikamaru

"kau benar shika , aku setuju denganmu ." ucap kiba .

"itu belum tentu Tsubaki-kun . Biksu itu saja tidak yakin akan penyelamatnya 1 orang atau 2 ,, tapi mungkin saja , Naruto-kun yang membunuhnya . tapi naruto tidak sendirian, dia di bantu oleh seseorang . jadi penyelamatnya mungkin lebih dari 1 . " tiba - tiba hinata bersuara

'Seperti insiden Pain , Naruto-kun hampir mati karena inin melawan sendirian .' batin hinata .

"Lagi pula , aku tak akan membiarkan naruto-kun melawan para moster mengerikan itu sendirian ." hinata tersenyum manis

"Hinata" ucap sakura tersenyum

"yoshhh aku juga akan ikut ke dimensi itu untuk melindungi Naruto-kun " Lee mengancungkan jempolnya

"apa boleh buat , naruto pasti membutuhkan strategi yang matang ." shikamaru tersenyum

"aku juga akan membantu" ucap tenten , kiba , shino , neji , ino dan chouji

"apa kau akan ikut sasuke-kun ?" tanya sakura

"Hn , tentu saja . aku takut dia mati disana ." ucap sasuke datar .

'Alasan' batin rookie 11

"Minna arigatou "ucapan Naruto terharu

**SKIP TIME**

"Yosh... kita berangkat ." ucap lee teriak

**TBC**

Tolong review ya ... Arigatou :)

Maaf jika saya tidak membalas review kalian . Yang tidak mengerti akan chapter ini boleh bertanya .


	4. Chapter 4

Balasan review :

**nyuga totong **: arigatou , nanti says usahain secepatnya

**Agustatsumi** : Arigatou :)

: Gomen ne , soalnya kalo panjang agak lama publish , tapi nanti saya usahain . arigatou .

**hqhqhq** : ya , arigatou

**june25** : ya , arigatou

**blue-senpai **: ya , arigatou

**hyyzumaki shadowink NHL **: hehe.. maklum saya manusia biasa .

**tigastangkai **: ya , arigatou

**HAPPY READING and REVIEW**

**TITLE : Mimpi Buruk**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NaruHina , OC**

**GENRE : Fantasy , Romance **

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY**** : ****Naruto dibayangi akan mimpi - mimpi aneh tentang masa lalu , masa sebelum jaman shinobi ada . akankah mimpi itu benar - benar nyata ?**

**fanfic ini juga mengandung unsur - unsur kartun avatar the legend of Aang . **

**INFO :**

**\- "**Hinata**" : ngomong biasa**

**\- **'Hinata' **: Batin **

**\- '**_Hinata__**' **_**: moster selain kyuubi**

**\- "**_**Hinata" : Kyuubi **_

Di pagi yang cerah di konoha , burung berkicau riang , angin berhembus dengan tenang . para warga terlihat sibuk menata - nata dagangan nya . sungguh pagi yang indah. Tapi...

"Apa ? Semuanya ?" Tsunade menggebrak meja dengan keras . bagaimana tidak ? pagi nya yg indah harus terganggu dengan permintaan Rookie 12 + Tsubaki

"Tsunade baa-chan tak akan membiarkan aku mati disana untuk melawan moster mengerikan itu kan . ya ya ya " Naruto menatap tsunade dengan mata memelasnya.

"Hokage-sama , jika kami pergi dengan banyak orang . maka kami akan cepat selesai dan cepat juga kembali ke konoha . benarkan Minna" ucap hinata

"itu benar hokage-sama" jawab rookie 11 serempak

"tidak , aku akan mengirimkan 2 kelompok saja , kelompok pertama adalah Tim 7 dan kelompok kedua adalah Hinata , shikamaru , kiba dan lee . tidak ada bantahan".jawab tsunade tegas

"Haah~ baiklah hokage sama" jawab mereka pasrah

**SKIP TIME**

Di tengah hutan yang rimbun bahkan cahaya matahari susah masuk karena lebatnya pohon , para rookie 7 dan tsubaki terlihat duduk santai menunggu sesuatu . hampir 2 jam mereka di sana . Lee terlihat berlatih memukul pohon , Hinata dan sakura terlihat berbicara serius entah apalah itu , Shikamaru , tsubaki , dan sasuke juga terlihat menyusun rencana . dan bisa kita lihat Pemain utama kita uzumakin naruto sedang _**TIDUR**_ bersama patnernya kiba .

"Hoam... oy Tsubaki . Lama sekali pintu itu mucul hah ?" Naruto sedikit merenggangkan badanya .

"Hm? entahlah.. pintu itu biasanya akan muncul sebentar lagi.."

Tiba - tiba Sebuah cahaya muncul di antara mereka , cahaya itu membentuk pintu bewarna coklat . cahaya nya yang terang membuat rookie 7 menutup mata kecuali Tsubaki .

"ini dia , pintu yang akan membawa kita ke dimensi **ARAKA .** ayo cepat , sebelum pintu ini menutup kembali .

Tsubaki membuka kenop pintu itu dan masuk kedalamnya di ikuti para rookie 12 .

**BRUGH ..**

Mereka terjatuh di sebuah rumah .

"I-ittai . sakit sekali ." Naruto mengelus pantat nya .

"Sudahlah , ayo ! kita harus pergi kerumah biksu itu ." Tsubaki langsung bangkit dan berjalan keluar sambil mengendap - ngendap .

"Ada apa Tsubaki-kun ? kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu ?" Sakura bingung melihat cara berjalan tsubaki yang terlihat berhati - hati .

"Aku takut moster itu mengetahui keberadaan kita." Tsubaki membuka gorden .

"A-apa I-tu ?" Lee terlihat shock melihat pemandangan di luar . Api yang berkobar , mayat - mayat bergelimpangan , darah - darah berceceran .

sakura menutup mulutnya . Dia merasa ingin mual melihat mayat - mayat itu .

'Mengerikan' batin para kunoichi

"Sepertinya aman , para moster itu mungkin telah pulang ke markas nya . ayo ." Tsubaki membuka pintu dan berjalan dengan hati - hati di ikuti para rookie 7

Hinata merasa takut melihat keadaan mayat - mayat yang di lalui nya , tanpa terasa memegang erat tangan orang di sebelahnya , mencari perlindungan .

"Hinata ? kenapa ? kau takut ." Rupanya tangan Naruto lah yang di pegang hinata

"N-naruto kun ." Hinata melepaskan pegangan nya dengan malu .

"Tak apa , peganglah kalau kau takut ." Naruto merangkul pundak hinata .

"A-arigatou N-naruto kun ." Hinata merasa mendingan .

'_Grrrrr' _5 orang moster mehadang mereka .

"Baru saja kami datang , sudah di hadang ya ? ini pasti menarik ." Naruto tersenyum sinis .

_'Anak itu.." _ para moster terlihat memandang Naruto intens .

_'tangkap anak berambut kuning jambrik itu dan bawa ke bogos-sama ." _teriak salah satu moster .

'_Haiik'_jawab moster lain serempak .

Pertarungan pun tak terelakan .

**SKIP TIME **

Seperti yang kita duga , para rookie 7 dan tsubaki menang melawan 5 moster tingkat low itu .

"aku tak sabar melawan bos nya ." Naruto terlihat bersemangat .

"Jangan sombong dulu , Naruto-sama . Bogos itu adalah pemimpinya jadi mungkin dia sangat kuat apalagi kita belum bertemu dengan para jenderal nya ." Ucap tsubaki sopan .

"eh ? em.. Tsubaki , kau tidak usah memanggilku dengan Naruto-sama . cukup dengan Naruto saja ." Naruto menggaruk pipinya , kikuk .

"Tidak , mulai sekarang mungkin para warga yang selamat akan percaya dengan ramalan itu dan memanggil anda naruto-sama dan saya juga harus terbiasa memanggil anda begitu , itu adalah wujud penghormatan kami " Tsubaki membungkuk di depan naruto .

"B-baiklah . eheheh..." naruto tertawa kikuk

Para rookie 7 tersenyum lembut melihat temanya malu - malu kucing seperti itu .

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan ." ucap tsubaki .

Setelah beberapa menit , mereka sampai di suatu gua yang di kelilingi cahaya aneh .

"Mungkin kalian bisa memanggil cahaya aneh tersebut dengan Kenkai tujuanya untuk agar tak terdeteksi moster . Baiklah ayo masuk ." Ucap Tsubaki .

Para rookie mengikuti Tsubaki .

'Gua yang sangat besar' pikir mereka

Suasana menyeramkan menyelimuti Naruto dan kawan - kawan , rasa takut mulai merambat ke tubuh naruto ditambah dengan teriakan - teriakan para moster di luar . Penerangan yang minim mampu membuat bulu kuduk pemain utama kita ini merinding .

"..ta..Hi-nata "Panggil Naruto .

"Kenapa Naruto-kun ? E-eh" Hinata terkejut saat Naruto menggengam tanganya erat .

"T-tetap D-disisi ku ." Naruto berjuang melawan rasa takutnya tanpa memperdulikan gadis di sebelahnya yang hampir pingsan

"Kita sampai ." Seseorang laki - laki tua sedang duduk dengan para warga di samping nya .

"Kau sudah kembali Tsubaki ." orang tua itu berdiri dan menghampri tsubaki .

"ya , biksu-sama . dan ini saya membawa 'mereka'" biksu itu memandang intens ke arah rookie terutama Naruto .

"Namanya Naruto , uzumaki Naruto ." bisik tsubaki

"Selamat datang Naruto-sama " para warga yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri dan membungkuk

"Selamat datang Naruto-sama . mohon bantuannya ." sapa para warga serempak

'Dia tampan' bisik para warga

'tapi dia masih kecil , apa benar dia mampu membunuh bogos .' bisik warga lain .

"kalian tenang saja , kami akan membunuh Bogos dan pasukannya ." teriak naruto

Hilang sudah keraguan para warga melihat semangat naruto .

'Kyaaa Naruto-sama keren' gumam para gadis di sana .

"Hoam .. dasar pencari perhatian" gumam rookie .

**TBC**

Gomen jika belum panjang soalnya susah jika harus di panjangin . bingung akan alurnya ditambah update nya mungkin lama . please review

**oh iya ada info nih bentar .**

**Mungkin setelah ini chapter berikunya akan telat update soalnya saya akan liburan bersama keluarga saya di luar kota jadi ya begitulah :D**

**jadi untuk para reader mohon bersabar ya :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Di suatu ruangan gelap Para moster terlihat berkumpul menghadap moster yang lebih besar , dialah pemimpin para moster , bogos . Tubuh yang besar , mata yang merah menyala memandang geram anak buahnya , kuku yang tajam siap mencakar siapapun , dan jangan lupa ekor berjumlah 13 melambai - lambai .

_'Jadi kalian gagal membawa 'dia', grrrr _?' suara berat bogos menggema di ruangan itu .

para moster low tersebut mengangguk lemah .

_'Mereka sangat kuat Bogos-sama . apalagi 'dia' tidak sendiri,dia datang bersama teman - temannya dari dimensi shinobi .' _jawab salah satu moster .

**Crashh**

Bogos mengayunkan ekornya yang setajam pisau ke arah moster tadi .

_'Panggil hebi' _perintah bogos

_'Ha'i Bogos-sama' _para moster yang tersisa beranjak pergi

_'Anda memanggil saya , Bogos-sama' _sesosok moster berbentuk ular panjang mengerikan datang , lidahnya yg panjang dan berbisa dan jangan lupa taring yang panjang siap mencabik - cabik apapun .

_'Hebi , ku perintahkan kau dan pasukanmu membawa 'dia' hidup ataupun mati ke hadapan ku .' _ucap Bogos .

_'ahh, jadi 'dia' telah datang kesini . aku kira itu cuma ramalan bodoh . baiklah saya akan melaksanakannya .'_

**TITLE : Mimpi Buruk**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NaruHina , OC**

**GENRE : Fantasy , Romance **

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY**** : ****Naruto dibayangi akan mimpi - mimpi aneh tentang masa lalu , masa sebelum jaman shinobi ada . akankah mimpi itu benar - benar nyata ?**

**fanfic ini juga mengandung unsur - unsur kartun avatar the legend of Aang . **

**INFO :**

**\- "**Hinata**" : ngomong biasa**

**\- **'Hinata' **: Batin **

**\- '**_Hinata__**' **_**: moster selain kyuubi**

**\- "**_**Hinata" : Kyuubi dan bijuu**_

Pagi pun datang , seperti pagi sebelumnya Suasana dimensi ARAKA terlihat porak - poranda. Mayat - mayat masih bergelimpangan di jalanan , api yang berkobar terlihat mulai padam menyisakan bangkai - bangkai rumah berwarna hitam .

'Mengerikan' Batin Naruto .

Sekarang Naruto dan rookie berlatih untuk menghadapi Bogos , konon kelemahan bogos hanya satu yaitu harus menusuk jantungnya , tapi masalahnya jantung bogos tidak ada di tubuhnya .

"Jadi kita harus mencari jantung bogos dulu ." ucap shikamaru

"itu benar shikamaru-san ." ucap tsubaki .

'Jantung' batin rookie .

Naruto mengepalkan tangan kesal , tidak ada yang bisa dia perbuat jika jantung bogos saja belum di temukan . Percuma jika menyerang tapi dia tak pernah mati . Hinata yang melihat kemarahan naruto , duduk di samping naruto dan mengenggam tangan naruto dengan ragu . Naruto terlonjak kaget .

"T-tenanglah Naruto-kun ."

Naruto tersenyum manis

_**"Kemarilah Naruto" **_suara berat memanggil Naruto

Naruto memejamkan matanya kosentrasi .

Beberapa detik kemudian , Naruto membuka matanya tapi bukan Dimensi ARAKA yang dilihatnya tetapi sebuah rubah berekor sembilan .

"Ada apa Kurama ?" tanya Naruto malas

_**"Semenjak Perang dunia ke 4 berakhir , kau jarang bertemu denganku dan sekarang kau malah seperti ini ." **_Kurama mengalihkan pandangannya , kesal

Naruto sweatdrop melihat patner sekaligus temanya kesal .

"heheh... gome gomen" jawab Naruto kikuk .

_**"Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu tentang dimensi ARAKA ."**_

"wah,, sugoi . jadi kau sudah hidup di jaman sebelum shinobi ." ucap naruto

_**"Baka , aku belum hidup . rikoudo sennin saja belum ada , aku pernah di ceritakan oleh rikoudo tentang dimensi itu..."**_

"baiklah , sekarang ceritakan"

_**"Seperti yang dibilang anak itu , penduduk dimensi araka di anugerahi mengendalikan 5 elemen ."**_

_***Flashback***_

Di sebuah tempat , para bijuu terlihat mengelilingi seseorang yang bisa di sebut sebagai rikoudo sennin . Para bijuu mendengarkan perkataan rikoudo dengan seksama termasuk rubah berekor sembilan.

"Dimensi ARAKA adalah dunia sebelum dimensi Shinobi ada . penduduk di sana dapat mengendalikan 5 elemen " ucap sang rikoudo

_**"berarti sama dengan saya" **_moster berekor 5 bernama kokuou

"itu benar kokuou , bedanya mereka adalah seorang Manusia ."

"Dimensi ARAKA adalah dunia yang sangat indah , semua makhluk hidup disana berteman , tak ada pertempuran dan kesengsaraan Tapi itu semua berubah karena kedatangan suatu moster dari dimensi Dark bernama Bogos ."

Para bijuu terlihat memandang instens rikoudo

"Sama seperti nama dimensinya , Dark yang artinya gelap . Sifat Bogos pun sangat jahat , dia berniat menguasai dimensi ARAKA karena keistimewaan penduduknya ."

_**"Jadi dimensi ARAKA telah hancur ?" **_tanya Kurama

Rikoudo menggeleng .

"Aku tidak tau , Kurama . Tidak ada yang tau akan kelanjutan dimensi itu ."

***Flashback end***

"Jadi dimensi araka tidak hancur karena aku yang akan membunuhnya bogos , begitulah kelanjutanya " pikir Naruto .

_**"Tidak ada yang tau sejarah Naruto dan juga kamu jangan beranggapan seperti itu karena masa depan itu bisa berubah ." **_

Naruto menatap Kurama bingung mungkin otaknya yg lemot sedang berpikir keras .

_**"Haah ~ maksudku mungkin saja Dimensi ARAKA telah hancur tapi karena tekad anak itu(Tsubaki) yang rela datang ke masa depan(dunia shinobi) untuk mencarimu agar merubah masa depan dimensi ARAKA ." **_

"oh ,, yosh.. aku kembali dulu ya Kurama . jaa ne "

Naruto membuka matanya..

para rookie dan tsubaki menatap Naruto bingung .

"Apa kau sedang tidur Naruto ? kenapa kau memejamkan matamu ?"

"E-eh ? tidak ? aku baru saja berbicara dengan Kurama ."

Para rookie mengangguk kecuali Tsubaki , dia masih menatap bingung Naruto .

"Apa itu Kurama ?" tanya nya bingung

"Dia adalah Kyuubi , moster rubah berekor sembilan dan aku adalah wadah dari Kyuubi atau bisa disebut jinchuuriki"

Tsubaki menggangguk mengerti .

"Tsubaki , bukankah kau penggunah elemen air dan udara /angin . bisakah kau mengajari ku elemen udara/angin ." ucap Naruto

"Jadi kau tipe Angin ya ? yosh.. baiklah ikut aku ." Tsubaki beranjak pergi

"jaa ne teman - teman ." ucap Naruto

**Skip time**

Di sebuah Hutan yang telah di pasang kenkai terlihat dua pemuda berbeda rambut sedang berlatih .

"Bagus sekali Naruto-sama , anda berkembang dengan pesat ." puji Tsubaki .

"A-arigatou Tsubaki . Hosh..Hosh" Penglihatan naruto mulai kabur dan dia pun pingsan .

"Baiklah , cukup sampai disini ." Tsubaki dan Naruto pun menghilang .

"N-naruto kun ." Hinata segera menghampiri naruto yang pingsan akibat kelelahan .

"Dia baik - baik saja , cuma kelelahan ." ucap sakura .

"Seperti itulah Naruto , terlalu bersemangat ." ucap shikamaru .

"hm.. Minna-san . saya punya pertanyaan buat kalian ."

Para rookie menoleh ke arah Tsubaki .

"Di dalam tubuh Naruto-sama , saya menemukan chakra aneh di dalamnya , chakra yang kuat dan gelap ."

"Itu pasti chakra Kyuubi , Naruto kan jinchuuriki ." ucap Shikamaru .

"Tidak , bukan chakra merah tapi chakra lebih gelap sangat gelap . Walaupun saya bukan pengendali chakra tapi saya dapat merasakan kekuatan itu ." ucap Tsubaki .

Para Rookie berpikir , chakra yang sangat gelap melebihi Kyuubi . Apa itu ?

**TBC**

Huwaaaaa^^^ akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini :D

Gomen soal keterlambatannya ya ^^

Review please :D

Kurang puas? kurang panjang? Gomen :D


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE : Mimpi Buruk**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NaruHina , OC**

**GENRE : Fantasy , Romance **

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY**** : ****Naruto dibayangi akan mimpi - mimpi aneh tentang masa lalu , masa sebelum jaman shinobi ada . akankah mimpi itu benar - benar nyata ?**

**fanfic ini juga mengandung unsur - unsur kartun avatar the legend of Aang . **

**INFO :**

**\- "**Hinata**" : ngomong biasa**

**\- **'Hinata' **: Batin **

**\- '**_Hinata__**' **_**: moster selain kyuubi**

**\- "**_**Hinata" : Kyuubi dan bijuu**_

**CHAPTER 6**

Tanpa mereka sadari , Naruto telah bangun dari pingsan nya dan mendengar perkataan Tsubaki . dia pun memutuskan bertanya dengan Kurama , Naruto memejamkan matanya , kosentrasi .

_**"Chakra gelap ya ?"**_

"jadi itu bukan chakra mu ya Kurama ?"

Kurama terlihat berpikir , ekor sembilannya melambai - lambai mengikuti otaknya yg sedang berputar - putar .

_**'Pantas saja aku merasakan chakra aneh di tubuh Naruto jadi dugaan ku benar'**_ batin Kurama .

"Oy Kurama , kau mendengarkan ku tidak ?" Naruto agak kesal melihat patner nya ini diam mematung .

_**"Aku tidak tau , jangan ganggu aku , aku mau tidur dulu ." **_Kurama menelungkupkan kan kepalanya

"Hei hei hei , Kurama . tch.. dasar rubah ." gerutu Naruto .

Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata dan beranjak bangun .

"N-naruto kun" Hinata langsung membantu Naruto .

"Kau sudah sadar ya Naruto , bagaimana keadaan mu" ucap lee .

"Aku baik - baik saja , cuma kelelahan ."

Naruto beranjak dari kasur dan melihat pemandangan ke arah jendela . Matanya terlihat meneliti dengan seksama .

'Aku merasakan ada yang akan menyerang kami nanti , lebih baik aku lebih waspada .'

**DEG**

_"Byakugan"_ Tiba - tiba hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya .

"Hebi" gumam hinata

Para rookie dan tsubaki agak bingung dengan perkataan Hinata .

"A-ada Hebi di arah barat " ucap hinata .

**BRUAGH**

Bersamaan dengan itu , sisi kanan rumah hancur di timpa sesuatu . Naruto , rookie , dan tsubaki terkejut melihat moster berbentuk hebi berkepala 3 .

_'Shhhhh' _Ular itu mendesis melihat Naruto , giginya yang tajam seakan siap mengoyak apapun .

_'Anak dalam ramalan ya , hm... Menarik . bersiaplah kalian , grrrr...' _Ular itu mengibaskan ekornya ke arah Naruto dan teman - teman .

dengan sigap Naruto dan teman - teman melompat menjauh ke arah atap rumah yang masih utuh .

_'Lompatan yang bagus , hahhahaha'_ Ular itu tertawa meremehkan

"Hei ular bodoh , kenapa kau menyerang kami" Naruto geram melihat rumah yang setengah hancur .

'_Karena aku di tugaskan oleh bogos - sama untuk menangkap mu , uzumaki Naruto . kalau kalian berani , ayo lawan aku .'_

"Jangan banyak omong dasar Ular tengik . _RASENGAN"_ Naruto menerjang ular tersebut dengan rasengan .

"Naruto" teriak para rookie .

**BUMM .**

Asap tebal dan angin kencang membuat para rookie dan tsubaki menutup matanya.

_'Dasar lemah , hahahah...' _Tiba - tiba , ular tadi muncul di antara asap tebal .

"Grrr , kuso ." Naruto melompat ke arah teman - teman nya

_'giliranku' _ular tadi menyemburkan api yang besar ke arah Naruto cs

_"Water release: water dragon _ "teriak Tsubaki

Seekor Naga air menghantam api ular tadi, akibatnya asap tebal kembali memenuhi pertarungan .

"_Byakugan" _ Hinata menelusuri selak beluk tubuh ular tersebut .

"Ular itu tidak ada chakra sama sekali, yang ada hanya kekuatan gelap tapi sangat kuat" ucap hinata .

'Kekuatan gelap' pikir Rookie .

"Aku tak peduli, _Kage bunshin..."_

_**"Naruto Kemarilah" **_Ucap Kurama

Perempatan siku - siku muncul di kening Naruto .

"KURAMA ? KAU !" Naruto mengeram kesal

_**"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat marah begitu Naruto" **_Tanya Kurama polos

"Aku memang sedang marah Kurama no baka ."

_**"B-baka ? NARUTO!."**_

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali .

Baru saja, Naruto akan melakukan jutsu kage bunshin tapi sekarang ?

dengan ekspresi tenang dan tak bergerak sama sekali, Naruto berdiri TEPAT didepan ULAR .

"Dasar Dobe." Sasuke melompat dan membawa Naruto saat ular itu ingin menyemburkan apinya lagi .

Kurama menatap bosan teman nya yang sedang marah,

_**"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan marah . Aku hanya ingin memberi mu info sesuatu ." **_

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Kurama . Dengan sikap acuh, naruto bertanya dengan Kurama

"Aku harap info ini SANGAT penting, jika tidak kau akan tau akibatnya ."

_**"hohoho... bocah ini mulai mengancam ku rupanya , hahahah."**_

"KURAMA !"

Naruto membuka matanya dengan kesal, dia melompzt dan tepat berdiri menghadap ular .

_"Bunshin no jutsu" _Naruto membuat 1 bunshin . Tiba - tiba mata bunshin tersebut berubah menjadi mata khas kyuubi

_**"Baiklah, minna . ikuti petunjuk ku ." **_

**Flashback**

_**"Kau tau kan di dalam tubuh ular itu tidak ada chakra ." **_ucap Kurama serius

Naruto mengangguk, rasa marahnya hilang saat melihat tatapan kurama .

_**"Mungkin serangan biasa tidak akan mempan kepada ular itu jadi kau harus 'sesuatu' dan juga buat 1 bunshin agar kau semua teman - teman mu dapat mendengar rencana ku ." **_ucap Kurama panjang lebar .

Naruto kembali mengangguk .

_**"Sebaiknya kau segera kembali Naruto no baka" **_Ledek Kurama

Walaupun kesal, Naruto tetap menurut dengan Kurama .

**Flashback end**

_**"Kalian tau kan bahwa kekuatan kegelapan adalah kekuatan yang mengerikan ." **_Ucap Kurama

Para rookie mengangguk

'Mengerikan, sangat mengerikan . Sampai membuat mu ketagihan akan kekuatannya .' Batin sasuke miris .

**Pluk**

Sakura menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke, wajah cantiknya tersenyum menenangkan . Sasuke nampak tenang kembali, tanpa sadar membalas senyuman sakura .

_**"Naruto, kemarilah ." **_Naruto melompat ke arah Kurama

"Ada apa Kurama ." Dengus Naruto , Masih marah toh .

Kurama sweatdrop melihat tingkah kekanakan patner nya ini . Kurama membisikkan sesuatu . Senyum sumringah terukir di bibir Naruto .

"Yosh.. Aku mengerti ." Naruto Melompat ke arah Sasuke .

"Teme semburkan api ke arah ular tengik itu ."

_'Grrrr, kau menyita waktuku terlalu banyak, bocah . fire release: fire thorn" _beberapa api berbentuk duri meluncur ke arah Naruto cs .

"_Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu ."_ Semburan api ke luar dari mulut sasuke .

"_wind release: tornado" _Naruto menambah api sasuke dengan jurus angin nya .

**BUSH**

jurus api - api/angin tersebut membuat ledakan kecil .

"heh dasar ular lemah, apa hanya elemen api saja yang kau punya ? d-a-s-a-r L-e-m-a-h ." ejek Naruto .

_'Apa Kau bilang, dasar bocah' _Ular tersebut mengeluarkan asap hitam dari tubuhnya yang menimbulkan ledakan kecil .

'Kekuatan kegelapan yang sangat gelap dan kuat' pikir Sasuke .

"Cih, apa'an tuh . hahahah... Kau mau kabur ya dengan asap - asap hitam itu ." ejek Naruto

"Oy Dobe , sudahlah, kau jangan memprovokasi nya lagi ." Tegur Sasuke

"itu benar Naruto, kau mau membuat kita mati ya ." Ucap kiba geram

"Hei Ular tengik, kekuatan mu itu tak ada bedanya dengan sekumpulan asap aneh yang membentukmu menjadi tambah mengerikan . Dasar ular jelek" Naruto tak memusingkan teguran teman - temannya .

'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan , Naruto' Shikamaru terlihat memikirkan maksud Naruto

Ular tersebut mulai menambah kekuatan gelap nya, tumbuhan - tumbuhan di sekitar nya banyak yang mati. Tsubaki jatuh terduduk, keringat dingin mengalir di keningnya,

'Kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan' Tsubaki memeluk lututnya menahan rasa takut yang menyerangnya .

"Tsubaki -kun" Sakura dan hinata duduk di samping Tsubaki .

Sakura mulai mengalirkan chakra hijau ke tsubaki .

"Mengerikan , s-sangat mengerikan" ucap tsubaki lirih

Para rookie memandang tsubaki miris.

'Gomen ne Tsubaki, kau harus menahannya sedikit lagi .' batin naruto menyesal

"asal kau tau aja ular tengik, kekuatan ku lebih menyeramkan dari kekuatanmu . hei, apa kau pernah melawan juubi atau madara ? kekuatannya jauh lebih besar darimu . hahahah..." ejek Naruto

_'Grrrrr' _Ular tersebut mengertakkan giginya .

"Naruto baka, apa yang kau lakukan ? kau mau melihat tsubaki pingsan hah ? hentikan omong kosongmu ." Kiba menggeram kesal

"itu benar Naruto, percuma" ucap lee .

"Tidak, Naruto benar . Hei ular bodoh, apa itu saja kemampuanmu ." ucap Shikamaru .

Para rookie-minus naruto- memandang Shikamaru bingung .

"Dasar lemah ." Ejek Shikamaru .

'Grrrrrrrr...' sebuah kekuatan mengerikan meledak dari tubuh ular tersebut .

_**"Selesai" **_Kurama melompat ke arah Naruto dan menempelkan tangannya ke arah dada naruto, mengalirkan chakra merah miliknya .

_**"kai" **_Naruto terhempas kebelakang saat chakra merah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

**BRUAGH**

Naruto menabrak pohon di belakangnya, menimbulkan ledakan kecil

"Naruto -kun" Hinata melompat ke arah Naruto .

"Naruto" Sakura segera mengalirkan chakra penyembuh ke arah Naruto .

_**"Tenanglah dia tak apa, aku hanya membuka 'hadiah' dari juubi ."**_

"Hadiah dari juubi ? apa itu ?" ucap sasuke .

_**"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya , uchiha ." **_Kurama menyeringai .

**TBC**

**INFO :**

Jutsu yang pake bahasa inggris itu buatan athour .

jutsu yang pake bahasa jepang itu dari anime naruto itu sendiri .

Yeay... Akhirnya kelar juga chapter 6 .

gomen telat update , biasa anak sekolah, sibuk dengan sekolahnya . heheh...

Oh iya, yang minta panjangin word nya itu agak susah ya, soalnya athour sedang sibuk sekolah (pr numpuk _) heheh ,, tapi nanti saya usaha'in

Please Review :D


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Madara tumbang karena kehabisan tenaga, begitu juga dengan naruto dan sasuke, mereka berdua telah menghabiskan banyak chakra dengan jutsu gabungan mereka .

"Kekuatan yang hebat, teme. hosh..hosh" Naruto melirik ke arah sasuke yang kelelahan .

"Diam hosh... kau , dobe" Sasuke mengubah matanya menjadi bewarna hitam lagi .

'Sial, aku telah banyak mengeluarkan chakra, tak ku kira dua bocah ini sangat hebat' batin madara .

Perlahan Naruto berdiri, walau dengan susah payah . Si sampingnya sasuke hanya menatap naruto, karena kakinya tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuh . Di belakang hinata dan sakura menatap khawatir mereka .

'Naruto -kun' hinata melompat kearah naruto dan memegang tubuhnya yg hanpir jatuh

"H-hinata." ucap Naruto

"Jangan keras kepala Naruto -kun. kau telah kehabisan tenaga ." Hinata menopang tubuh naruto .

Sementara sasuke juga telah di obati sakura dengan jutsu medisnya

"Hiks..hiks.." sakura menangis dalam diam melihat orang di cintai nya.

"Arigato sakura" sasuke memegang tangan sakura .

"Dasar" Sakura memukul pelan sasuke .

Madara perlahan berdiri . Dia menatap aliansi yang ketakutan .

"Dia masih hidup"

"B-bagaimana ini"

"Kekuatan yang hebat Naruto, ku akui kau memang hebat . Sebagai perpisahan, akan ku berikan 'hadiah' padamu ." Madara melakukan handseal .

Naruto yang melihat bahaya , melepaskan pengannya dari hinata .

"Jangan dekati aku, aaaaa..." Naruto berteriak saat suatu cahaya menembus tubuhnya .

"Naruto" Para rookie dan aliansi berteriak khawatir melihat Naruto kesakitan .

**TITLE : Mimpi Buruk **

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NaruHina , OC**

**GENRE : Fantasy , Romance **

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY**** : ****Naruto dibayangi akan mimpi - mimpi aneh tentang masa lalu , masa sebelum jaman shinobi ada . akankah mimpi itu benar - benar nyata ?**

**fanfic ini juga mengandung unsur - unsur kartun avatar the legend of Aang . **

**INFO :**

**\- "**Hinata**" : ngomong biasa**

**\- **'Hinata' **: Batin **

**\- '**_Hinata__**' **_**: moster selain kyuubi**

**\- "**_**Hinata" : Kyuubi dan bijuu**_

Hinata membantu naruto yang asik membersihkan debu dari pakaian nya .

"Kau tak apa Naruto -kun ."

'Aneh' batin naruto

Baru saja dia menabrak pohon dengan keras tapi kenapa dia tidak merasakan sakit apapun,

"Awww" Naruto memegang matanya yg perih .

"Naruto" ucap hinata khawatir

Tsubaki dan para rookie lainnya menatap khawatir Naruto

_**"Dia tak apa, itu hanya gejala awal ." **_Ucap Kurama santai

'_Aku merasakan kekuatan besar dari bocah itu, kekuatan yang sangat gelap . benar, aku harus segera membunuh mereka sebelum bocah itu mulai sadar.' _

Ular tersebut merubah dirinya menjadi ular berkepala satu otomatis kekuatan dan kelincahan nya semakin hebat .

Dia merayap cepat kearah Sakura dan melilitnya .

"ukh.." Sakura mengerang keras .

"Sakura ." teriak Sasuke .

"Cih, kita lengah . bersiaplah ular tengik" tsubaki bersiap - siap

"Biar aku saja" Suara cempreng terdengar dari belakang, rambut pirangnya melambai - lambai, shappire bluenya memandang tajam ke arah ular tadi

"Naruto" Para rookie merasakan aura mengerikan yang keluar dari tubuh naruto .

"Ukh.. L-lepaskan aku U-ular Bo-bodoh" Sakura mulai kehabisan napas .

Dalam kecepatan tinggi, Naruto telah berada di atas kepala ular tersebut .

_'Bagaimana bisa...'_

Naruto memukul kepala ular tersebut dengan keras, yang membuat lilitannya pada sakura terlepas . Dengan cepat sasuke menangkap tubuh sakura .

"Arigatou" ucap sakura lirih dan akhirnya dia pun pingsan .

Naruto melompat dan berdiri tepat di hadapan ular .

_'Kuso... fire release: fire Whips' _Ular tersebut mengeluarkan api berbentuk cambuk .

Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis .

_"Water release: water waves" _Tsubaki menghantam api tersebut dengan elemen airnya.

"Tenanglah hebi -chan . penderitaan mu akan segera berakhir" Naruto menghilang dengan cepat dan muncul di belakang ular tadi, di tangan nya telah ada pedang yang entah dapat dari mana .

"Wind release: Wind sword" Naruto mengalirkan chakra dan elemen angin nya ke dalam pedang itu, dia menganyunkan pedang itu tepat ke leher ular .

_'ARRRRRGGGGHHHH' _Ular itu mati dengan mengenaskan, lehernya putus terkena tebasan Naruto .

_**"Jutsu yang mengerikan Naruto" **_Kurama menyeringai sedangkan para rookie -minus sasuke,sakura,hinata- memandang naruto ngeri

"Yosh,, ayo kita ke gua saja . Aku takut mereka menyerang biksu itu ." Naruto kembali tersenyum tanpa beban .

**MIMPI BURUK**

Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan keramaian di dalam gua mengikuti naruto yang pergi duluan, semua orang tak menyadari hilangnya Naruto dan sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto, mereka bersantai menikmati udara di depan gua. Naruto terlihat memejam kan matanya.

'Dia sedang berbicara dengan kyuubi rupanya .' batin sasuke

**Di dalam pikiran Naruto...**

"Bisa kau jelaskan tentang kekuatan tadi Kurama" Naruto menatap rubah di depanya .

_**"Itu karena kekuatan yang di tanamkan madara padamu, kau lupa tentang cahaya yang masuk kedalam tubuhmu ?" **_

"hm.. cahaya itu ya, aku kira dia ingin membunuhku . Kau ingat aku pingsan selama 3 hari gara - gara cahaya itu . haah~ mengerikan" Naruto merinding takut

_**"Kau terlalu mendramatisir keadaan Naruto, buktinya kekuatan itu akan berguna untukmu, sudahlah aku mau tidur dulu" **_Naruto mendengus kesal .

"Dasar~ Selamat tidur K-U-R-A-M-A C-H-A-N ."

Naruto membuka matanya dengan gerutuan aneh .

"Kau sudah sadar, dobe." Naruto terlonjak kaget melihat sasuke di samping nya .

"S-sejak kapan kau disana, teme ?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Sejak tadi, dobe ." Naruto mengangguk mengerti

"Tentang kekuatan itu..."

"Teme, ayo kita masuk" Naruto beranjak meninggalkan sasuke

**MIMPI BURUK**

Para warga berbincang senang dengan para rookie, melupakan kejadian mengerikan sebelumnya.

'Aku harus menyembunyikan kekuatan itu.' batin Naruto .

Sementara itu di konoha...

"Anda pasti sudah merasakannya kan, hokage -sama." ucap sang kazekage aka Gaara .

"Kau benar Kazekage, di dalam tubuh Naruto ada kekuatan dari madara ." ucap tsunade .

Gaara mengangguk, dia mulai merilexkan badannya, perjalanan dari suna ke konoha lumayan memakan waktunya untuk istirahatnya di tambah pikiran khawatir kepada sahabat nya berambut kuning tersebut.

"Tak ku sangka, kakek tua itu menyerahkan kekuatanya kepada Naruto, apa dia berniat memamfaatkan Naruto ." ucap hokage .

"Tapi sampai sekarang Naruto tidak menunjukkan gejala aneh kan?" tanya kazekage

Tsunade menggeleng. perempuan setengah tua(?) itu memijit keningnya .

"Lebih baik anda tingkatkan pengawasan kepada Naruto" Usul Kazekage

Tsunade menoleh kepada kazekage termuda ini, wajah cantik nya menggeleng .

"Tidak, dia pasti curiga dan juga dia sudah kuat, kau tak usah khawatir . Aku yakin kyuubi pasti melindungi Naruto." ucap tsunade menenangkan .

"Haah~ kau benar . Baiklah, saya permisi dulu ." ucap gaara

'Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah teman pertama ku jadi aku pasti melidungi nyaa .' batin gaara .

**TBC**

**gomen telat update**..

untuk review, maaf nggak bisa di balas .

Oh ya, jika para readers nggak suka sama cerita ini, dengan senang hati saya akan menghapus cerita ini .

Kurang puas?kurang panjang? gomen

please Review


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE : Mimpi Buruk **

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NaruHina , OC**

**GENRE : Fantasy , Romance **

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY**** : ****Naruto dibayangi akan mimpi - mimpi aneh tentang masa lalu , masa sebelum jaman shinobi ada . akankah mimpi itu benar - benar nyata ?**

**fanfic ini juga mengandung unsur - unsur kartun avatar the legend of Aang . **

**INFO :**

**\- "**Hinata**" : ngomong biasa**

**\- **'Hinata' **: Batin **

**\- '**_Hinata__**' **_**: moster selain kyuubi**

**\- "**_**Hinata" : Kyuubi dan bijuu**_

**Chapter 8**

**Tak tak tak**

Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning terpaku diam didepan beberapa moster.

_'Grrrr Uzumaki Naruto' _teriakan mengerikan dari moster itu terdengar .

"N-naruto, lari, cepat" ucap seseorang laki-laki bermata onixy, di sekujur tubuhnya terdapat lu-luka dan cakaran.

"Naruto-_baka_ lari" gadis di samping laki-laki tadi tak jauh beda kondisinya, baju yang sobek karena cakaran tersebut dipenuhi darah-darah yang mengalir deras, rambut pink nya juga di penuhi darah.

"S-sasuke, S-sakura" Laki-laki berambut kuning tadi shock

"L-Lari Naruto, Lari" di sekitar Naruto terdapat teman-temannya yang di penuhi luka.

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada gadis berambut indigo yang sedang sekarat itu

"H-hinata chan" Naruto menyandarkan kepala gadis itu di dadanya

"uhuk..uhuk.." Hinata memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya ,

"Lari lah sebelum kau di tangkap, aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika kau di tertangkap Naruto kun" Hinata memegang luka cakaran di tangannya .

"Tidak, tidak akan. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan temanku ." Se tetes air mata jatuh di pipi mulus gadis itu

Hinata menyentuh pelan pipi laki-laki yang sangat di cintai nya ini, menyepatkan tersenyum manis walau keadaan nya yang hampir sekarat.

"_Arigatou_, Naruto -kun. _Aishiteru"_ Perlahan kelopak mata itu menutup, menyembunyikan mata indah milik gadis tersebut .

"TIDAKKKK HINATA -CHAN" Naruto memeluk hinata dan terus memangil namanya.

**"Gunakan kekuatanku naruto" **Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya **.**

**"Gunakan Kekuatanku Naruto, bunuh semua moster yang telah melukai temanmu"**

Naruto terdiam, di hadapan nya terdapat sosok yang sangat di kenalinya. Sosok yang juga bisa di sebut rikoudo ke 3 setelah obito .

"Uchiha Madara"

**MIMPI BURUK**

"Hosh...hosh" Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, peluh keringat membanjiri keningnya .

"haah~ cuma Mimpi buruk" Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar .

Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat keramaian di tengah gua, kiba, akamaru dan lee sedang melakukan atraksi aneh yang membuat gelak tawa seisi gua, sakura menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kiba dan lee sedangkan sasuke dan shikamaru menyendiri di pojok gua.

'Aku akan melindungi kalian' Naruto terpaku melihat hinata tertawa dengan bebas, masih di teringat di benaknya bagaimana hinata berlumuran darah dan penuh luka .

"Ohayo Naruto -kun" Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"ohayo" jawab naruto .

Naruto berjalan ke arah Tsubaki yang sedang duduk santai di depan gua.

"Tsubaki... em, begini..."

"Kau tak apa kan? Naruto -sama ?" Tanya Tsubaki khawatir

Naruto menghela napas sesaat, Sapphire Blue nya memandang ragu tsubaki, mulutnya kaku untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada tsubaki .

"Tsubaki, kau pernah mendeteksi chakra hitam di dalam tubuhku kan? bisakah kau menjelaskan bagaimana pendapatmu tentang chakra itu?" tanya Naruto hati-hati, dia tak mau pemuda bermata hitam ini curiga dengan kekuatan naruto

"Chakra anda ya? hm.. Gelap, sangat gelap tapi sangat hebat bersamaan " gumam tsubaki

"E-eh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung ? mungkin otaknya sedang berputar keras menafsirkan kata-kata tsubaki .

"er.. Bisa kau ulangi menggunakan bahasa lebih HALUS" Naruto menekankan kata halus .

Tsubaki mengangguk mengerti, pemuda bermata hitam ini memang mengetahui 'kelemahan' Naruto

"Kekuatan anda sangat gelap tapi hebat dalam bersamaan. Saya yakin, kekuatan anda dapat memusnahkan dunia kecil kami ." Ucap Tsubaki menerawang .

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar perkataan terakhir tsubaki .

'Dunia kecil' batin Naruto ,

"Apakah aku sehebat itu? hahaha... itu benar" Naruto menggaruk kepala malu .

Sekarang Kyuubi yang sweatdrop mendengar perkataan narsis naruto .

Tsubaki hanya tersenyum.

"Tsubaki, apa kau dendam pada mereka ?" tanya Naruto .

Tsubaki mengepalkan tangan kesal.

"Saya sangat benci pada mereka, saya ingin membalas dendam kedua orang tua saya" ucap tsubaki

"Dendam ya? Dulu temanku juga pernah di kuasai oleh dendam, dia ingin membunuh kakak nya tapi sekarang dia sadar kalau dendam itu tak ada gunanya, hanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri" ucap Naruto tersenyum

"Tapi naruto -sama..."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita latihan lagi" ucap naruto

"Ha'i , Naruto -sama ." ucap tsubaki

**Skip~**

Di suatu tempat, sekolompok moster berkumpul untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

_'Apa? Hebi mati. bagaimana bisa?' bogos mengayunkan ekor nya ._

_'gomenasai, bogos-sama .' _

_'grrrr.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengangap remeh bocah itu.' bogos menyeringai_

_'tunggu aku bocah' _

**MIMPI BURUK**

Naruto cs akan bersiap mencari keberadaan bogos.

"Apa anda yakin, Naruto -sama" ucap biksu

Naruto tersenyum

"iya, saya yakin. kalian semua jangan khawatir, _dattebayo" _Naruto mengancungkan jempolnya ,

"Baiklah jika itu kehendak anda, kami akan selalu mendoakan kalian."

Naruto tersenyum dan beranjak pergi diikuti yang lain .

"Baik, sekarang kita akan kemana dulu." tanya Naruto

Tsubaki menutup matanya, angin kecil berkeliaran di sisi tsubaki.

"daerah sana, aku merasakan aura moster." ucap tsubaki

"Yosh.. ayo kita ke sana" ucap kiba semangat

Mereka melompati pohon demi pohon, beberapa menit kemudian sampailah mereka di tempat yang di tunjukkan tsubaki

"Seperti nya disini baru habis diserang" ucap hinata dengan byakugan yg aktif

"ayo, kita cari penduduk yang masih hidup" ucap sakura

Mereka berpencar mencari penduduk yang masih hidup.

**Tapp Tapp**

Naruto berjalan dengan hati-hati, takut ketemu moster .

_**"mau sampai kapan, kau seperti itu, naruto. berjalan lah dengan biasa." **_

"Sstt... Diam, kurama . Aku mau bekonsentrasi medeteksi sekitar. bagaimana jika ada moster " ucap naruto

_**"Terserahlah" **_ucap kurama pasrah

"Tolong aku, tuan"

Naruto hampir beteriak saat sebuah tangan memegang kakinya, dengan kesan horor, naruto meneliti dari mana tangan dan suara itu berasal.

"Astaga"

Akhirnya, Naruto berteriak juga. Seorang laki-laki terhimpit dari bangunan roboh, darah bercucuran di sekitarnya, dengan perlahan Naruto mengangkat bangunan itu satu-persatu .

"Anda baik-baik saja, paman." Naruto merebahkan nya ke tanah.

"Uhuk..uhuk.. aku uhuk.. baik-baik saja" paman itu pun pingsan .

"Hei hei paman, bangunlah" Naruto mengngkat tubuh paman itu dan membawa nya pergi.

**Skip~**

"Bagaimana keadaan paman itu, Sakura-chan" tanya Naruto

"Denyut nadinya sangat lemah, luka-luka nya juga sangat parah Tapi syukurlah paman ini masih bisa bertahan. ya, walau dia mungkin tidak akan bangun untuk beberapa hari" ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar sebentar" ucap Naruto.

"Aku ikut Naruto" Ucap kiba dan lee

**TAPP TAPP**

Kami berjalan dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah bogos itu sangat kuat" tanya Lee

"haah~ aku juga tidak tau" Kiba mengelus pelan bulu akamaru.

"Kalian tidak boleh ragu, aku nyakin kita bisa mengalahkan nya. Semangat" ucap Naruto berapi-rapi

"ya, kau benar Naruto. Kobarkan semangat mudamu" lee mengepalkan tangan ya

"Yosh... Kita akan menghajar musuh sampai babak belur, benarkan akamaru"

"Guk.."

Naruto tersenyum, dia senang melihat temanya kembali bersemangat

"Haah~"Naruto menunduk

'apa kami akan berhasil'

_'Fufufufu.. Akhirnya aku bisa menemukan mu, bocah kecil' _

Naruto, kiba, lee sangat terkejut, dihadapan mereka sekarang ada seekor burung dengan ukuran sangat besar berkepala manusia, di tangan kanannya ada tombak dan pedang di tangan kirinya .

"Siapa kau? apa kau suruhan bogos ?" tanya naruto geram

_'Namaku adalah Shiba . Aku adalah pengikut bogos-sama dan aku di perintahkan untuk membunuhmu'_

Burung yang mengaku namanya Shiba tersebut mengangkat tombak nya tinggi-tinggi.

_'ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk dunia ini, bocah kecil'_

"Menghindar"

**BLAM**

"Hosh hosh hosh.. untung hosh aku sempat menghindar" kiba memegang tangan nya yang terkenal ledakan.

"Minna, kalian baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Naruto

"Ooooooo... aku akan memusnahkan mu, shiba-san . _Gerbang ke tiga terbuka_" Lee berlari ke arah burung tadi dengan tubuh di lapisi cahaya hijau.

**Bukk Bukk Bukk**

Lee terus-menerus memukul shiba dengan tainjutsu sedangkan shiba hanya menahan nya .

_'grrr.. Kau cukup merepotkan ya' _Shiba mengayunkan pedang nya.

**SWING**

Angin besar keluar dari pedang tersebut mengakibatkan Lee terpental jauh kebelakang begitu juga dengan kiba dan naruto

"Dasar burung sialan, ayo akamaru. _Gatsuga_" Kiba dan akamaru berputar menuju shiba .

_'Haah~ Membosankan' _Shiba terbang ke atas dan kiba akamaru pun menabrak pohon di belakang nya .

_'Hm.. sebelum pertarungan berlanjut. Aku mempunyai hadiah kecil untuk kalian'_

Shiba mengangkat pedang dan tombak nya ke atas dan menyatukan keduanya. Perlahan ada cahaya keluar dari ujung pedang dan tombak yang di satukan, Semakin besar, sampai Naruto, kiba, dan lee menutup matanya akibat cahaya itu. Tak berapa lama, cahaya itu hilang.

Naruto mengubah dirinya ke _bijuu mode . _

"Akan ku selesaikan ini , _Rasengan_" Naruto menghantam shiba yang lengah.

**CRING**

_'Jutsu seperti ini tidak akan pernah melukaiku, dasar bocah ingusan' _Shiba menahan rasengan Naruto dengan pedang nya .

"Benarkah, _" _Muncul tangan di punggung Naruto, tangan itu membawa rasengan yang lebih besar

"_Odama Rasengan" _

**BUMMM**

Suara ledakan kembali terdengar. Naruto kembali terlempar .

"Hosh hosh... Apa aku berhasil?"

Asap tebal yang memenuhi medan peretempuran mulai menipis menampilkan shiba yang masih kokoh walau pakaian bagian punggung nya robek .

_'Hahahah... Apa hanya segitu kekuatan dari mu bocah, lemah sekali'_

"Naruto" "Naruto-kun" "Naruto-sama"

Sasuke,Sakura, Hinata, tsubaki dan shikamaru melompat di samping Naruto

"Kau tak apa Naruto" Sakura mengobati naruto dengan jutus medis nya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tau kami disini, _Eukh_.?" tanya naruto sambil memengangi lukanya

"Kami mendengar suara ledakan, jadi kami kesini. Dimana Kiba dan Lee" tanya Shikamaru

"_Eukh_,, mereka di sana"

Tsubaki dan shikamaru menghilang mencari Kiba dan Lee

"Hn , hanya seekor burung, kau tak bisa menghabisinya, _dobe "_

"Diam kau Teme, _Eukh_.. Aku hanya kurang fokus"

_'Eheheheh... Bala bantuan ya, ini akan semakin menarik. Hei, kau pantat ayam, ayo lawan aku.'_

"Hn"

Sasuke melakukan handseal

"_Katon: Gikakyu No Jutsu"_

Api besar mengarah ke burung.

Shiba tidak tinggal diam, dia menghentakkan kaki burung nya ke tanah.

_"Earth release: Wall of land" _ muncul dinding yang terbuat dari tanah .

"Cih, _Susanoo_"

_'Sepertinya kau mulai serius ya, anak kecil . Baiklah, aku juga akan serius' _tiba-tiba tubuh shiba mengeluarkan cahaya hitam .

_'Gggrrrr' _Shiba berteriak keras, sayap burung nya berubah menjadi sayap kelelawar dan tubuh nya juga di selimuti cahaya hitam pekat

"Kusoo... Aku merasakan hawa mengerikan mengeruak keluar dari tubuhnya. Aku harus maju" Ucap Tsubaki

Tsubaki melompat di samping Sasuke. Ditangan nya ada pedang yang terbuat dari air.

"Sasuke-san, aku akan ikut membantu memusnahkan moster itu" ucap Tsubaki

"Hn, terserah kau saja" ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

'Kusoo, kenapa tubuh ini tidak bisa di gerakkan, seperti ada yang menahan dari dalam. Padahal luka ku sudah sembuh berkat jutsu medis Sakura-chan dan penyembuhan milik Kurama. Tapi.. tapi kenapa'Batin Naruto

"Naruto-kun" Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat naruto mengepalkan tangan kesal, dia bersama sakura sedang menyembuhkan luka kiba dan lee yang anehnya seperti tidak memiliki luka.

biar di jelaskan, luka mereka sudah sembuh berkat jutsu medis sakura, tapi mereka berdua masih mengerang kesakitan seperti ada luka dalam yang tidak bisa di sembuhkan dengan jutsu medis.

"ARGGGHHH..." Kiba mengerang keras, sedangkan akamaru mengerang kecil.

"Kusooo, apa sih yang terjadi pada mereka" shikamaru memijat kening nya kesal

Sasuke dan Tsubaki masih trlihat serius melawan Shiba, tapi kalau di lihat dari dekat, mereka sudah kelelahan.

'Aneh, sungguh aneh. aku merasa sangat lemah Tapi aku belum menggunakan banyak chakra, Sial' Batin Sasuke

'Hosh..hosh.. Sepertinya keadaan Sasuke-san tak jauh beda dari ku, haah~ sebenarnya ada yang aneh disini, aku merasa ada kekuatan lain yang menarik kekuatan kami. tidak tidak, bukan kekuatan tapi sesuatu yang mengakibatkan lelah fisik tanpa luka' Batin Tsubaki

Mata hitam Tsubaki meneliti daerah sekitar, tapi hanya tanah luas habis terbakar yang di lihatnya.

'Arrgghh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini, mata byakugan milik hinata-san juga tidak merespon apa-apa.' Tsubsaki mengacak rambut hitam nya.

Naruto memegang tangan nya yang terasa terbakar, mata sapphire nya memandang hinata yang mengobati kiba dan lee walau tak terlihat luka fisik apapun di tubuh mereka

'Sebaiknya aku tanya Kurama saja' Naruto memejamkan matanya, berkosentrasi

_**"Tubuhmu dialiri kekuatan aneh, Naruto" **_

Naruto menyerngit bingung, dia menggaruk kepalanya.

_**"Haah~ Maksudku, ada kekuatan aneh yang mengalir di dalam tubuhmu, kekuatan itu menghancurkan sel-sel yang mengakibatkan lelah fisik tanpa luka"**_

"Tapi kenapa, kiba dan Lee mengerang kesakitan seperti itu, bukankah hanya lelah fisik"

_**"itu dampak nya jika dibiarkan terlalu lama tapi kau tidak merasakan nya, karena kekuatan ku telah menetralisir kekuatan itu jadi kau tak separah mereka"**_

"Jadi, bagaimana mengalah burung sialan itu?"

_**"Aku tak tau, tapi kau harus cepat mengalahkan nya sebelum teman-teman mu yang lain berakhir menjadi 2 teman mu itu"**_

Naruto mengangguk.

_DUNIA NYATA_

_'Sepertinya aku akan memberikan keringanan pada kalian semua, aku akan membunuh kalian perlahan-lahan' _Sihiba kembali mengangkat tombak dan pedang nya ke atas dan kemabli cahaya keluar dari ujung tombak dan pedang, tapi kemudian menghilang.

"Ca-cahaya apa itu" tanya Sakura

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat cahaya itu'

'Benar, aku nyakin cahaya itu yang mengirim kekuatan aneh kedalam tubuh ku. dan baru sekarang aku meyadarinya, cih, aku terlambat' batin Naruto

"ARGHHHHHH" Tsubaki terduduk ke tanah sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Eukh" Sasuke terjatuh ke tanah sambil memengangi tangan nya.

"Dasar moster berengsek, kau curang, kau tidak mau melawan kami dengan adil?" Teriak Naruto

_'Hahahah... Aku tak sebodoh kau kira, bocah ingusan. haah~ Bukan nya aku memuji ya, tapi kalian memang sangat kuat, aku pasti berakhir seperti Hebi jika melawan kalian dengan bertempur.'_

"Pengecut"

Shiba tertawa keras, perlahan cahaya hitam nya menghilang.

_'Haah~ Aku terlalu banyak mengunakan kekuatan ku untuk melakukan jurus itu. Sebaiknya aku istirahat' _Batin Shiba

**TBC**

Eheheh... Gomen jika terlalu lama lanjutnya *bungkuk

Lagi di sibukkan sama aktivitas mendownload anime :D

Oh ya, aku minta saran boleh,

Menurut kalian, anime apa aja yang keren buat di download, lagi haus untuk download anime nih, kalau bisa beserta sinopsis singkat nya ya...

Arigatou gozaimasu Minna-san .

Review Please

Kurang panjang? kurang puas? Gomen :(


	9. Chapter 9

**TITLE : Mimpi Buruk **

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NaruHina , OC**

**GENRE : Fantasy , Romance **

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY**** : ****Naruto dibayangi akan mimpi - mimpi aneh tentang masa lalu , masa sebelum jaman shinobi ada . akankah mimpi itu benar - benar nyata ?**

**INFO :**

**\- "**Hinata**" : ngomong biasa**

**\- **'Hinata' **: Batin **

**\- '**_Hinata__**' **_**: moster selain kyuubi**

**\- "**_**Hinata" : Kyuubi dan bijuu**_

_**\- **_**"Hinata" **: **Seseorang**

**Chapter 9**

Naruto menatap marah teman-teman nya di perlakukan begitu tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak dengan tubuhnya. Tsubaki terus memengangi perutnya begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Kusoo, kenapa dengan perutku" rintih tsubaki

"Minna-san, _eukh_" Hinata memengangi tangan nya.

_'Hahaha... ini yang kusuka, menangislah,berputus asalah kalian. wajah kesakitan kalian akan menjadi momen terindah bagi bogos-sama, hahah'_ shiba tertawa psikopat.

"uhuk" hinata memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"hinata" "hinata-chan" "hinata-san"

Naruto bangkit dan berjalan tertatih-tatih ke tempat hinata. Darah segar tak henti nya keluar dari luka yang ada di tubuh Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, kau tak apa" tanya Naruto khawatir, laki-laki berambut pirang ini menggengam tangan sang gadis berharap dapat menguatkan nya.

"aku baik-baik saja, naruto-kun" dengan mata hampir tertutup, hinata tersenyum manis.

_'hohohoho... jadi dia pacarmu ya? baiklah, aku akan mempercepat kematian pacarmu'_ Shiba terbang mendekati Naruhina, dia mengibaskan pedang nya ke arah naruto.

**BUKK BUKK BUKK**

Naruto kembali menabrak pohon dengan keras, dia terlempar jauh.

"ARGHHHH" shiba mengenggam tubuh hinata yang akan terlempar juga

"Hinata" para rookie berteriak

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto..

"ARGHHHH"

Naruto membuka matanya saat mendengar teriakan yang sangat di ingatnya, dia merintih pelan memengangi tangan nya. Perlahan dia mencoba bangkit dan berjalan ke arah tempat teman-teman nya. tapi semakin dia mencoba melangkah kan kaki nya semakin juga pandangan matanya mengabur.

'Kusoo... bagaimana ini... dia sangat kuat. bahkan aku tak bisa membuat luka serius di tubuh nya.. tsk' Batin Naruto

Final, Naruto tak bisa lagi menahan pusing di kepalanya. Perlahan mata biru nya menutup dengan tubuh nya yang juga semakin oleng..

**BRUK**

"Hi..hinata-chan" Naruto pingsan

**MIMPI BURUK**

"Di..dimana ini?" Naruto meneliti tempat di sekitarnya, hanya ada warna putih tanpa batas.

"Bukankah tadi aku pingsan ?"

Naruto berdiri, otak lamban nya menoba memutar kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa ini di surga? a-apa aku sudah mati.?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Tapi bukankah surga itu indah...? aneh... ini dimana.. Kusooooo Arghhh..." Naruto menjambak rambut nya kesal...

**"Bunuh mereka, gunakan kekuatan ku"**

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara yang menggema di tempat ini. Dia meneliti ruangan itu tapi hanya ada dia sendiri di sana. Bahkan luka di tubuh nya juga menghilang, dia seperti tak mengalami pertempuran apapun.

"Si..siapa it..itu?" Naruto mengeluarkan kunai nya. Dia melirik kanan dan kiri dengan curiga.

**"Hahaha.. Aku di belakang mu,Uzumaki Naruto"**

Naruto membalik kan tubuhnya dan langsung melemparkan kunai.

**DEG.. DEG..**

Naruto terbelalak kaget, kunai itu menembus tubuh seseorang di depan nya tapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi.. rupa wajah orang itu ...

"KAU..!? Bu..bukan kah kau su..sudah..."

**"...Mati ? hahah.. Aku tak akan mati dengan percuma,Naruto. Aku akan selalu ada untuk menghantui mu" **

"Kau.. Ha..hantu?"

Keringat membanjiri tubuh pemain utama kita ini, rasa takut luar BIASA nya akan hal hal gaib membuat nya sangat sensitif dengan kalimat'Hantu'.

**"**_**Baka**_**, bukan itu maksudku. Ah, sudahlah.. ! Kau pasti membutuhkan kekuatan kan, Naruto? Kau ingin membunuh moster burung itu kan, Naruto dan kau ingin menyelamatkan gadis hyuuga itu dari cengkramannya kan?"**

"A..apa maksudmu? kakek tua? Hinata, dia kenapa? kenapa dengan hinata?" Ucap Naruto khawatir.

Terlintas lagi bagaimana saat terakhir dia ingin pingsan, suara terakhir yang di dengar nya adalah suara teriakan. Ya, teriakan dari seorang gadis dari klan Hyuuga.

**"Hahaha.. Gadis itu sekarang sedang sekarat, Naruto. Dia tidak bisa bernapas karena cengkraman burung itu" **

"Hi..hinata Sekarat? Kusoo.. aku harus segera keluar dari sini. ARGHHH.. tapi bagaimana caranya" Naruto kembali menjambak rambut kuning nya kasar, sudah berapa kali dia menjambak rambut acak-acak kan itu.

Orang 'itu' tersenyum sinis.

**"Kau tak akan bisa melawan nya dengan tubuhmu sekarang, Naruto. ah, aku akan membantu mu. Cepat gunakan kekuatan ku, Naruto"**

"TIDAK! tidak akan pernah." Naruto menatap tajam seseorang yang di depan nya sekarang

**"Hahahah... Kau itu lucu sekali, uzumaki Naruto. Kau tak ingin menerima kekuatan ku tapi kau ingin menyelamatkan mereka. Sebenarnya yang mana priotas utama mu.?" **

Naruto terdiam, perkataan yang di ucapkan orang itu ada benarnya juga. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia menghabisi burung sialan itu tapi ada hal aneh yang mengalir di dalam tubuh nya dan teman-teman nya yang mengakibatkan dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan nya.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan mereka tanpa harus menggunakan kekuatan mu." Ucap Naruto tegas

**"Jika kau hanya mengandalkan kekuatan mu yang bahkan tak bisa kau keluarkan semua. Kau akan bersiap melihat orang yang kau sayangi mati satu persatu di hadapan mu, Naruto"**

"aku.. AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN ITU, ARGHHHHHH "

Naruto berteriak keras sedangkan orang itu hanya tersenyum sinis.

'Ada apa ini, T-tubuhku.. A-ku aku tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku. Seperti ada kekuatan yang mencoba mengeruak keluar. Tsk.. kesadaran ku..'

Perlahan warna biru di mata Naruto memudar menjadi putih sedangkan orang itu hanya tersenyum sinis melihat Naruto yang sudah seperti tak berjiwa lagi, Mata nya menatap kosong tak secerah biru langit seperti biasanya .

**"Keluarkan.. keluarkan semuanya naruto, hahahah" **

**BUMMMM**

Para rookie dan tsubaki terkejut saat mendengar ledakan dari jauh.

"Kekuatan apa ini? sangat gelap dan kuat" tanpa di sadari, tsubaki sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Lepaskan Hinata-chan" Suara yang sangat dingin memecahkan pikiran semua orang. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan nya kebelakang. Ada seseorang sedang berjalan di tengah kabut yang tebal .

"Na..Naruto?" "Naruto-sama."

"LEPASKAN, HINATA-CHAN! ARGHHHHH" Aura hitam kembali menyelimuti naruto

Hinata membuka matanya saat mendengar teriakan seseorang. mata putih nya terbelalak kaget saat melihat seseorang yang sangat di cintai nya di selimuti aura aneh.

Tapi rasa sakit dan pusing yang di deritanya membuat dia harus menutup matanya lagi dan kehilangan kesadaran.

"Naruto-kun.." Gumam Hinata sebelum mata putih itu tertutup sempurna

Dengan cepat, naruto sudah berada di belakang shiba. dia memukul pungung burung itu yang menyebabkan cengkraman nya kepada hinata lepas

**GREPP**

Dengan cepat juga, Tubuh hinata yang pingsan sudah berada di pelukan naruto.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto menggoyang pelan tubuh gadis itu tapi dia tidak merespon apapun.

Naruto semakin marah melihat hinata yang pingsan, dia merebahkan Hinata agak jauh dari lokasi pertempuran.

"Akan kubunuh kau, burung sialan"

_'Jadi ini adalah kekuatan sebenarnya dari Uzumaki Naruto, sangat menarik Bogos-sama'_

Bukan nya takut, shiba malah menyeringai senang.

_'Keluarkan semua kekuatan mu, Uzumaki Naruto. Hahahha...'_

Naruto menatap datar Shiba yang tertawa.

"Di..dia kenapa? kenapa dengan Naruto?" ucap Sakura

'Chakra ini, ini chakra _dia'_ batin Sasuke

"Tidak, Naruto di kuasai kebencian. " gumam Sasuke.

"NARUTOOO"

Tiba-tiba ada sekumpulan moster low datang, mereka berada di tengah-tengah Shiba dan Naruto.

_'Menjauhlah, kalian menghalangi kesenangan ku' _Ucap Shiba

Moster Low itu tak mendengarkan Shiba, mereka berlari ke arah Naruto dengan kuku yang tajam siap mencabik apapun.

Naruto hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi sekumpulan moster low itu.

"ARGHHHHHH.."

Tiba-tiba Moster Low itu terbakar dengan api hitam, mereka semua hancur seketika.

"A-apa itu..?"Sakura menatap horor api hitam itu.

"Itu seperti jutsu Sasuke." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Bukan, itu bukan amaterasu . Itu api hitam lain." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Keadaan Kiba dan Lee cukup parah, Hinata juga pingsan dan Chakra ku seperti terhisap sesuatu. Kami harus segera menyelasaikan ini." Sakura menoleh kearah Kiba dan Lee yang masih mengerang kesakitan.

Naruto berlari menuju Shiba, di tangannya ada Rasengan bewarna hitam..

"_Rasengan" _

Shiba terlempar jauh setelah terkena Rasengan hitam itu.

Naruto tak tinggal diam, dia segera berlari ke arah Shiba yang terlihat mengeluarkan darah segar dari kepalanya.

"Mati."

**BUKK BUKK**

"AKhhhh.." Shiba kembali mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya sesaat setelah di pukul oleh Naruto tepat di perut

_'Kau memang hebat, Naruto'_

Shiba ambruk.

"Mati."

Shiba terbakar oleh api hitam Naruto.

**SWING**

Angin lembut bertiup menandakan berakhir nya pertarungan.

"eukh.. dimana aku." Kiba bangun dari tidurnya bersama Lee

"Kiba, Lee, Akamaru." Sakura segera memeriksa tubuh mereka

'Aneh, tubuh mereka seperti sehat sediakala, tidak ada apapun.'Batin Sakura

"Naruto.." Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto dan memegang pundak sahabat nya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Perlahan api hitam itu kembali masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

Laki-laki berambut duren ini berjalan ke arah Hinata yang pingsan.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto mengangkat Hinata ala bridal style ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, obati dia." Naruto meletakkan Tubuh Hinata di depan Sakura.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Fiuh, akhirnya jewon bisa mempublish fanfic satu ini.. lama banget ya udah ampir berbulan-bulan.

Jewon harap para readers nggak lupa dengan fanfic ini, heheh...

Suer deh, nggak ada ide banget sama ni fanfic apalagi fanfic Shinobi konoha.

Oh ya, bagi yang menunggu fanfic Cool and tsundere mohon bersabar ya, fanfic itu lagi di tahap pembuatan jadi nggak bisa publish cepat.

Yosh.. Review minna-san :)

SAMPAI JUMPA CHAPTER DEPAN.

Kurang panjang?kurang puas? gomenasai^^ *bungkuk


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE : dimensions Araka

DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto

AUTHOR : ^JeWon^

PAIRING : NaruHina , OC

GENRE : Fantasy , Romance

RATED : T

WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL

SUMMARY : (New Summary) Naruto di ramalkan menjadi pahlawan Dimensi 'asing'. Pertualangan seorang shinobi konoha itupun dimulai demi mengemban harapan warga dimensi itu. Bagaimana kisahnya? Apakah ramalan itu benar atau hanya bualan belaka/? Mind to RnR/?

Bad Summary^o^

Chapter 10

Di sebuah rumah tua, Naruto dan yang lain beristirahat di sana. Sakura berusaha mengobati paman yang di tolong Naruto dan Hinata. Sedangkan yang lain hanya butuh beristirahat karena mereka hanya menderita luka kecil.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau juga di periksa.." Shikamaru duduk di samping Naruto

Laki2 bertambut pirang ini menoleh kearah shikamaru tanpa berniat menjawab.

"Monster." Gumam Naruto.

Shikamaru menoleh kearah Naruto tapi sang empu nya langsung beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan rumah tua itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?"Kiba ikut duduk di samping Shikamaru

"Hoam..entahlah.."Shikamaru ikut beranjak ke rumah untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda.

Kiba hanya mengindikkan bahunya dan ikut masuk kerumah tua.

Kembali ke Naruto~

Laki-laki pirang itu berjalan menyusuri tanah yang sudah gersang. Tumbuhan-tumbuhan hijau di sekitar nya banyak yang layu akibat terbakar. Puing-puing rumah juga banyak yang berserakan dan tak sedikt dia menemukan darah kering yang tertempel di jalan ataupun bangunan-bangunan

"Dimensi yang mengerikan" gumam Naruto

"Oy naruto"

Tiba-tiba tempat pijakan Naruto berubah menjadi di genangan air dengan seekor rubah berekor sembilan di depan nya.

"Ada apa kurama?" Naruto tak memandang kurama, wajah yang sering ceria itu tertutup dengan poni pirang nya.

Kurama menatap diam 'patner' nya ini. Wajah konyol dan ceria yang sering menghiasi wajahnya tergantikan dengan wajah murung dan depresi.

"Kau masih memikirkan kekuatan itu..."

Naruto agak terkejut mendengar perkataan kurama buktinya dia langsung mendongak ke arah Kurama

"Ah tidak juga"

Kurama menghela napas pasrah. Menurutnya Naruto sudah terkena penyakit depresi stadium akhir.

"Menyedihkan.."

Naruto dan Kurama menengok ke arah suara berasal. Disana seseorang berdiri dan menyandarkan tubuh nya ketembok, rambut hitam 'agak' panjang nya bergerak. Mata hitam nya memandang remeh Naruto.

"Kau?"Naruto menatap tajam orang itu.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Sepertinya kau sangat terkejut?" Orang itu tersenyum sinis dan berjalan ke arah Kurama dan Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?" Kurama menatap tajam orang itu.

"Jangan pernah remehkan aku, Kyuubi"

Orang itu memandang Naruto yang melebarkan matanya terlihat sekali dari sorot matanya bahwa dia sangat terkejut.

"Aku tak punya niat jahat pada kalian. Aku hanya ingin datang untuk menyapa kalian. Apa itu salah?"

Kurama menengok ke arah Naruto yang masih bertahan pada posisi semula dan beralih memandang orang itu.

"Oy kakek tua, seharusnya kau sudah mati. Kenapa kau masih disini, hah? Apa jangan-jangan kau mau melanjutkan rencana aneh mu itu?"

Muncul perempatan siku-siku di kening orang itu .

"Oy bocah, seharusnya kau berterima kasih. Sudah bagus aku pinjamkan kau kekuatan untuk melawan burung aneh itu dan sekarang kau memanggilku kakek tua?" Ucap orang itu sengit.

"E-eh? Itu em..ano..er..hei, memang aku pernah meminta bantuan mu, kakek tua" ucap naruto tak kalah sengit.

"Cih..dasar bocah uzumaki tak tau diri.."

"Dasar kakek tua aneh, uchiha madara!"

...

"Bagaimana keadaan hinata, sakura-san?" Ucap Lee

Sakura menyeka peluh di kening nya dan menengok ke arah lee.

"Dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sadar" ucap sakura tersenyum

"Yokatta.." Ucap lee lega.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah paman yang di selamatkan Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan paman itu, sakura" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura ikut memandang paman itu, gadis berambut pink itu menghela napas sesaat.

"Dia terluka parah tapi syukurlah di baik-baik saja sekarang. Soal kapan dia siuman aku tidak tau" ucap sakura.

"Paman itu hebat juga bisa selamat dari moster-monster sialan itu. Mungkin dia pengendali yang hebat." Ucap kiba.

Tsubaki ikut memandang paman itu, mata hitam nya meneliti tiap lekuk tubuh laki-laki tua itu. Tubuh nya yang di penuhi luka sekarang ditutupi dengan perban.

"Eukh.."

Sakura dan yang lain nya mengalihkan pandangan kepada Hinata, gadis berambut indigo itu akhirnya membuka mata indah nya, dia sedikit mengerjapkan-ngerjap kan mata perak nya membiasakan cahaya masuk.

"Hinata" "hinata-san"

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah teman-teman nya yang memandang kelegaan pada dirinya. Dia tersenyum manis menandakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Mata perak meneliti sekitar mencari sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang tapi nihil, laki-laki itu tak ada di antara teman-terman nya yang mengubrungi nya.

"Naruto sedang keluar, mungkin sedang mencari angin." Shikamaru yang seolah tahu maksud dari hinata langsung memberitahu.

Hinata mengangguk kecil.

Naruto, kurama dan seorang kakek tua yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Madara memberikan kekuatan nya kepada Naruto yaitu untuk bertahan hidup

Laki-laki tua licik itu berniat memamfaatkan tubuh Naruto untuk mengisi ulang kekuatannya.

"Hei kakek tua, jangan ganggu hidup kami lagi! Sudah cukup peperangan panjang mu membuat kami menderita" teriak Naruto.

"Bukankah peperangan itu ada untung nya juga bagimu. Karena perang itu kau berteman dengan Kyuubi, kau juga bertemu dengan ayahmu dan dapat membawa kembali teman mu itu."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ta-tapi kerugian para aliansi cukup banyak. Kematian, ya kematian."

"Itu kan bukan salahku. Itu adalah rencana Obito dan kabuto."

Kurama sweetdrop melihat pertempuran argumen 2 orang di hadapan nya. Dia menghela napas lelah. Rubah itu menoleh ke arah Madara, dia cukup terkejut bahwa roh laki-laki itu belum di akhirat. Apa mungkin karena dosa nya terlalu banyak sampai-sampai neraka pun enggan menerima roh nya. Sungguh tragis..

"Urusai pak tua! Berhentilah mengganggu kami dan kembali ke alam mu, sekarang!"Bentak Naruto.

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana. Lagipula ini adalah tempat tinggalku sekarang." Madara duduk bersila.

"Na-nani?"

"Sekarang roh ku hampir menyatu denganmu, bocah. Jadi mungkin kita bisa berbagi tubuh nanti." Madara menyeringai.

"Semakin kau menggunakan kekuatan ku maka semakin cepat roh ku bersatu denganmu."

"Ja-jangan bercanda! Bersatu denganmu? Hei, sudah cukup aku berbagi tempat dengan kurama disini, dia bahkan juga sering mengambil alih tubuhku dan sekarang kau juga?"

"Itu benar" jawab Madara santai.

"Kau berniat hidup kembali menggunakan tubuh anak ini?" Tanya Kurama.

"Aku hanya tak puas dengan kekalahan ku pada peperangan waktu itu. Mungkin aku bisa menggunakan tubuh anak ini untuk memusnahkan kembali dunia shinobi. Bukankah aku mendapatkan dua keuntungan, pertama aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan mu sebagai jinchiruki dan yg kedua kekuatan anak ini akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

"Kau gila.."

"Aku memang sudah gila." Madara menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Arghhhhh...kenapa cobaan ku seperti ini." Naruto menjambak rambutnya.

"Aku akan pergi, jaa na Kurama" Naruto ikut menghilang dari hadapan kurama.

"Tadaima.." Naruto membuka pintu rumah.

"Okaeri.." Hinata berlari dan memeluk Naruto.

"E-eh?"

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."Hinata memeluk erat Naruto.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto mengelus pelan rambut hinata.

"Baiklah, acara romantisme nya nanti di lanjutkan lagi. Sekarang ayo makan."Sindir kiba

Kedua orang tersebut melepaskan pelukan mereka dan berjalan canggung ke arah teman-teman.

"Jadi kau kemana tadi, Naruto?"

"E-eh? Itu..aku berbicara dengan kurama" Naruto menyuap nasi dengan pelan.

"Waaahhh.. Sudah lama aku tak merasakan makanan rumah" Kiba memakan makanan nya dengan lahap.

"Ittadakimasu" ucap Lee.

Mereka makan dengan lahap, Naruto terlihat melamun, dia menyuap pelan makanan nya, tak berselera.

'Bagaimana jika Madara berhasil mengambil alih tubuhku?' Naruto menoleh ke arah teman-teman nya yang tertawa.

'Aku mungkin dengan cepat akan menghabisi bogos tapi aku juga bisa menyakiti mereka semua.' Naruto meletakkan mangkok nasi nya.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata menggengam tangan Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir, kita pasti menang."Ucap Hinata

Naruto tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

"Arigatou"bisik Naruto.

Sementara itu di tempat kurama.

"Kau yakin ingin mengambil alih tubuh Naruto?" Ucap Kurama pada seseorang yang duduk di hadapan nya.

"Tentu saja" Madara menyeringai.

"Aku harap ada kebaikan di hatimu walau sedikit saja" ucap Kurama bijak.

Madara tertawa dan menatap tajam Kurama dengan dua mata hitam nya.

"Tak ada namanya kebaikan. Yang lemah pasti kalah dan yang kuat pasti menang. Tergantung apakah anak ini akan kuat menahan kesadaran dan emosi nya. Jika dia lengah sedikit saja, sudah pasti aku yang menang"

Kurama mendengus.

'Aku akan membunuhmu jika membuatku harus bersatu dengan roh madara, Naruto' batin Kurama.

Keesokan harinya, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat saja di rumah tua itu sambil menunggu kesadaran dari pak tua yang di selamatkan Naruto.

"Eugh,." Erang seseorang.

Naruto menoleh..

"Pak tua itu sudah sadar." Mereka semua segera mendekat pada pak tua.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda?" Sakura segera memeriksa.

"Dimana aku?"Pak tua itu menoleh ke arah para rookie.

"Anda ada di tempat kami. Beberapa hari yang lalu, anda ditemukan teman kami dalam keadaan terluka."Ucap Hinata.

"ah, aku mengingat nya." Pak tua itu bangun.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan ku."Pak tua itu tersenyum tulus.

"Pak tua, apakah kau warga asli disini?"

"Ya"

"Bagaimana kau bisa selamat? Ya em.. Maksudku.."

"Itu mungkin keberuntungan ku."

Pak tua itu tertunduk. Air mata mengalir deras dari sudut matanya.

"Monster-monster sialan.. Mereka membunuh keluargaku kecilku disaat kami sudah bahagia. Mereka..mereka.."

Hinata mendekat. Dia mengelus punggung pak tua seolah meminta pak tua itu berbagi cerita pada mereka.

"Saat itu..."

Tbc


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE : dimensions Araka

DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto

AUTHOR : ^JeWon^

PAIRING : NaruHina , OC

GENRE : Fantasy , Romance

RATED : T

WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL

SUMMARY : (New Summary) Naruto di ramalkan menjadi pahlawan Dimensi 'asing'. Pertualangan seorang shinobi konoha itupun dimulai demi mengemban harapan warga dimensi itu. Bagaimana kisahnya? Apakah ramalan itu benar atau hanya bualan belaka/? Mind to RnR/?

Bad Summary^o^

Chapter 11

Flashback

Suasana terlihat damai di sebuah perkampungan kecil. Para warga sibuk menjaja dagangan mereka. Terlihat di sebuah rumah sederhana yang cukup asri. Tumbuhan hijau dan bunga-bunga bersebaran di halaman rumah yang tak terlalu besar itu.

Perkampungan itu dihuni oleh para pengendali. Desa Pengendali, itulah namanya. Walau mempunyai kekuatan, mereka baik dan tidak jahat. Selalu menggunakan kekuatan untuk hal yang baik.

"Otou-saaan.." Seorang anak berteriak senang. Dia berlari ke arah laki-laki tinggi yang membawa ikan besar di bahu nya.

"Suki-chan. Kau cantik sekali pagi ini.." Laki-laki itu mengusap rambut anak gadis berambut panjang.

"Tentu saja, Otou-san. Tapi tapi.. Apa yang otou-san bawa. Apa ini ikan arwana.. Apa ini ikan arwana...?"Anak kecil itu melompat kegirangan saat sang ayah meletakkan hasil tangkapan nya di tanah.

"Tentu saja bukan sayang. Ikan arwana itu sangat besar. Ini sih lebih kecil. Tapi jangan bersedih, ini juga cukup untuk makan kita" Sang ayah segera mengusap kembali rambut anak kesayangan nya saat melihat anak itu cemberut karena hasil tangkapan si ayah bukanlah yang di inginkan nya.

"Baiklah. Suki akan membantu Otou-san memotong nya. Yosh.. Suki mengambil pisau besar dulu ya.."

Anak kecil itu berlari senang memasuki rumah. Sang ayah tersenyum saat mendengar nyanyian cempreng yang keluar dari bibir anak nya itu.

Kehidupan memang sangat sulit saat sang ibu tercinta harus meninggalkan mereka berdua karena sakit. Tapi walau begitu, sang ayah tetap harus menghidupi anak kecilnya seorang diri. Menjadi figur seorang ayah dan juga Ibu sekaligus.

Dia mengusap badan ikan besar itu dan membuat nya terbelah dua.

"Astaga.. Tanpa disadari aku menggunakan kekuatanku. Aduh.. Suki pasti kesal karena aku memotong terlebih dulu." Laki-laki itu segera mencoba menyambung tubuh ikan yang terbelah dua.

Perlahan sebuah senyuman tipis tepatri di bibir si laki-laki. Dia kembali mengusap jarinya.

"Sudah lama aku tak menggunakan kekuatanku. Karena kesibukan, aku tak pernah lagi menggunakannya untuk hal-hal kecil seperti ini."

"Otou-saaann... Pisaunya telah tiba" anak itu duduk bersimpuh di depan ikan yang sudah terbelah dua.

"Eh.. Kenapa ikan nya terbelah dua?"

"Entahlah.." Sang ayah mengalihkan pandangan nya mencoba menghindari tatapan penuh selidik dari mata kecil anaknya.

"Otou-san kan yang membelahnya..."

"Eheheh.. Gomen"

"Mou~"

Di lain sisi, sebuah pasukan bertombak berjalan beriringan dengan semangat ke arah perkampungan. Mereka terlihat mengerikan dengan wajah dan gigi yang tajam. Jumlah yang tak cukup sedikit, sekitar 500 pasukan.

Kaki-kaki itu berlari saat terdengar komando agar menyuruh mereka bergegas. Suasana yang damai akan sirna.

Bum!

Suki berhenti memotong daging saat telinga nya menangkap suara bising dari pusat perkampungan. Mata kecilnya terbelalak saat melihat asap besar memenuhi perkampungan. Dia menoleh ke arah ayahnya yang sudah berdiri.

"Otou-saan.. Apa yang ter..-"

"Suki. Pergilah.." Sang ayah mengangkat anak nya cepat dan membuat pisau terjatuh ke tanah.

"Tapi.."

"Suki. Pergilah ke tempat yang aman. Otou-san akan menyusul" Sang ayah kembali menurunkan Suki dan meninggalkannya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Suki, gunakan kuda ini untuk mencari tempat yang aman. Kau sudah bisa mengendalikan kuda kan?"

Kepala kecil gadis itu mengangguk ragu. Dia terlonjak kaget saat tubuh nya di naikkan sang ayah ke atas kuda yang cukup tinggi. Tangan nya segera menggengam erat tali yang ada di sana.

"Bagaimana dengan, Otou-san?" Suki menoleh ke arah ayahnya.

"Otou-san akan membantu yang lain. Kau pergilah dan jangan pernah menengok ke belakang. Pacu kudamu dengan cepat. Kau mengertikan, suki?" Ayah membelai pipi gadis cantik nya mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Berjanjilah untuk menyusul suki" gadis kecil itu balik mengenggam tangan sang ayah.

Sang Ayah tak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum manis dan menjauh sedikit dari kuda. Dengan tepukan keras di pantat, kuda itu berlari meninggalkan laki-laki itu. Dia menatap sebentar ke arah anak gadis nya dan berbalik menatap pusat perkampungan yang terbakar.

Pusat Perkampungan

Jeritan, tangisan menjadi satu di tempat yang sudah hancur itu. Rumah-rumah yang terbuat dari kayu banyak yang terbakar dan rata dengan tanah. Cipratan darah dan mayat seolah menjadi pemandangan biasa di sana.

"Apa ada orang.. Hei" Laki-laki itu berteriak. Berharap ada seorang manusia menjawab nya.

"Grrrh..."

Dia terbelalak kaget. Berpuluh-puluh moster menatap nya garang dengan penuh rasa lapar. Badan nya bergetar takut. Padahal laki-laki itu sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk melawan siapapun yang menghancurkan tempat ini. Tapi..tapi seolah ada energi kuat yang dipancarkan oleh si moster. Dia hanya bisa diam terpaku dengan keringat yang sudah membanjiri pelipis nya.

"Serang diaaaa..." Teriakan komando dari pemimpin moster di sambut meriah. Mereka berlari ke arah laki-laki itu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia mengeluarkan kekuatan nya. Dan BUM!

Laki-laki itu terpental ke atas karena dorongan angin nya. Dia terlempar jauh dari perkampungan dengan jarah berpuluh-puluh meter dan mendarat di reruntuhan rumah.

"Suki" lirih nya sebelum kesadaran merenggut nya.

Flashback end

"Begitulah ceritanya.. Ini sudah hampir satu minggu. Mungkin Suki..." Laki-laki itu menutup mulutnya menahan isak tangis yang akan keluar. Dia tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana keadaan puteri nya sekarang.

"Tenanglah, paman. Saya yakin Suki-chan selamat. Dia pasti gadis yang kuat." Hinata mencoba menenangkan.

"Tapi dia mungkin malu sekarang. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengecut. Kusoo.."

Semua orang terdiam. Mereka tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Lebih baik paman makan sekarang. Paman harus memiliki pikiran yang jernih"

"Terima kasih"

Tsubaki duduk di depan Paman itu. Dia tersenyum.

"Aku tau bagaimana perasaan paman melihat para warga dibunuh di depan mata. Tapi saya yakin ada seseorang yang mampu membebaskan kita dan dimensi ini" Ucap laki-laki itu.

"Dia adalah orang yang menyelamatkan anda, Uzumaki Naruto dari Dimensi shinobi."

Paman itu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang nyengir. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Serahkan padaku, paman"

"Arigatou Naruto-sama"

"Pahlawan ya.."

Naruto menghela nafas. Dia berjalan meninggalkan teman-teman nya dan berbaring di samping sebuah pohon yang ajaib nya masih hidup. Dia memejamkan matanya menikmati oksigen yang di keluarkan oleh si pohon. Sudah lama tak merasakan udara sesegar ini.

"Naruto-kun"

Laki-laki itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum menatap seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dia duduk dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk di samping nya.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, Naruto-kun. Kau terlihat aneh dengan keterpaksaan yang menyelimutinya"

Naruto berhenti tersenyum. Dia menunduk dan tersenyum miris. Jadi ketahuan ya? Gadis ini memang paling bisa membaca ekspresinya..

"Gomen"

"Kenapa meminta maaf?"

Sebuah perasaan hangat menerpa Naruto saat tubuh gadis itu memeluknya dari samping. Dan juga hanya gadis ini yang bisa memberikan kehangatan dan ketentraman di hatinya.

"J-jangan meminta maaf, itu t-tidak terlihat seperti Naruto-kun yang ku k-kenal"

"...lakukan seperti yang Naruto-kun biasanya lakukan. Berdiri tegap membusungkan dada dengan percaya diri dan berteriak 'Serahkan padaku' 'aku pasti bisa' 'jangan meremehkanku'"

Naruto tersenyum. Dia memegang tangan Hinata yang memeluknya erat. Melepaskan pelukan dan menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sudah memerah sampai ke telinga. Heh.. Sepertinya gadis ini baru sadar apa yang telah dia lakukan.

"Arigatou"

Gantian, laki-laki itu membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukan nya, menyandarkan nyaman kepala gadis itu ke dada nya. Dia sendiri mengelus pelan rambut indigo Hinata dan menghirup dalam aroma lavender yang di sukainya.

"Arigatou Arigatou Arigatou. Aishiteru.."

"E-eh?"

Naruto terkekeh saat merasakan gadis dalam pelukan nya ini mengejang kaget. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya menghalangi untuk gadis itu bisa menatap wajah nya yang sudah memerah.

Perjalanan di lanjutkan. Sekarang tim Naruto telah bertambah satu, yaitu paman. Sebenarnya teman yang lain sudah melarang nya dengan alasan, sang paman belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Tapi laki-laki itu sudah bertekad akan membantu Naruto untuk mencari perdamaian di negeri mereka.

"Kita tiba.."

Akamaru mundur kebelakang. Anjing bewarna putih itu bergetar takut saat merasakan hawa mengerikan di sana.

Lee juga menjatuhkan tas nya. Sang master hijau itu menganga lebar menatap pemandangan mengerikan di hadapan nya.

"Mereka sudah bersiap" Naruto mengeratkan pegangan nya pada Hinata yang membuat gadis itu menoleh kaget, bisa dilihat wajah laki-laki berubah datar, dia mengertakkan giginya.

Manik amethyst itu kembali menoleh ke depan ke arah sebuah kastil tua yang berdiri megah di hadapan mereka. Bukan, bukan kastil itu yang membuat akamaru ketakutan atau para rookie yang memasang wajah syok. Tapi para monster low yang berdiri berbaris di hadapan kastil tua itu. 1000 ah tidak 100.000 ribu monster berwajah mengerikan berbaris siap dengan berbagai senjata di tangan mereka.

"Me-mengerikan.." Sakura merasakan otot kakinya lemas, dia hampir terjatuh jika tidak di pegangi oleh Sasuke. Gadis musim semi itu bergetar ketakutan. Mereka semua merasakannya, berdiri di atas tebing dengan ribuan pasukan siap bertempur di bawahnya.. Siapa yang tak syok. Bahkan mereka hanya 9 orang.

Inikah akhir dimensi Araka...?

...

Aura down menyelimuti semua orang yang memilih tidur di ruangan terbuka hanya dengan beralaskan sebuah selimut tebal untuk membungkus tubuh mereka. Naruto yang agak jauh dari api ungun yang di buat oleh Sasuke itu memilih menyendiri. Dia tak bisa membayangkannya, apakah mereka menang? Apa mereka bisa menang. Ini mustahil. Benar-benar mustahil.

"Hinata.." Sakura menyentuh tangan Hinata yang membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto.."

Hinata menoleh ke arah semua orang di sana yang juga ikut memandangnya. Dia mengerti, dilayangkan nya pandangan ke arah seorang laki-laki yang duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Sudah terlihat bahwa laki-laki pirang itu benar-benar terpuruk.

"Hanya kau yang bisa.." Shikamaru menguap lebar. "Baiklah" Hinata tersenyum dan bangkit berjalan ke arah laki-laki yang sepertinya tak sadar akan keberadaan nya.

"H-hei"

Naruto tersentak. Dia mengenali suara gadis nya, laki-laki pirang itu mendongak menatap Hinata yang tersenyum. Tidak, bukan tersenyum tulus seperti biasa tapi senyum yang penuh ketakutan.

"Hei" Naruto ikut tersenyum manis dan tentu membuat senyum Hinata luntur. Gadis itu duduk di hadapan Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

"Hi-hinata"

"Hiks hiks"

Naruto terkejut saat mendengar isak tangis dari gadis yang memeluknya sekarang. Dia gelagapan, kenapa Hinata menangis? Apa karena nya? Hei apa ini benar karenanya.

"Oy Hinata.. Hei Hinata.. Jan-jangan menangis. Baiklah-baiklah.. Aku tidak akan takut.. Aku pas..-"

"T-takut.. Aku takut hiks hiks aku takut, Naruto-kun."

Hinata takut? Tentu saja.. Siapa yang tak takut melihat musuh sebanyak itu. Walau mereka adalah monster low, tetap saja dengan jumlah sebanyak itu siapa yang tak akan ketakutan.

"Tapi jangan menangis. Aku jadi ingin menangis juga.." Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Hiks hikss."

Pagi telah datang. Mereka bingung apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang? Menyerang musuh atau berdiam diri menunggu di serang. Tidak! Mereka tak akan memilih yang kedua.

"Kita akan meminta bantuan."

Semua orang menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Jangan menatapku seolah berkata 'siapa yang ingin kau mintai bantuan?' "

"Jadi siapa?" Naruto langsung menyeruakan. Bagaimanapun juga itulah pertanyaan nya. Siapa? Siapa yang mau membantu mereka? Walaupun ada orang yang bisa mengendalikan elemen disini. Apakah mereka mau membantu?

"Jangan berlagak bodoh. Tentu saja teman-teman kita"Shikamaru tersenyum. Dia menatap teman-teman nya yang ikut tersenyum.

"Aku akan mencoba menghubungi hokage-sama"

Tbc


End file.
